Poderoso, altivo e inmortal
by Nummy Yummy
Summary: Abatida por la repentina desaparición de sus mejores amigos, Hermione decide viajar al pasado para destruir de una vez por todas a Voldemort. Quiere asesinarlo en su niñez, pero sus planes cambian enormemente cuando crea un giratiempo y éste sólo puede retroceder cincuenta y cuatro años.
1. Una llegada inesperada

Abatida por la repentina desaparición de sus mejores amigos, Hermione decide viajar al pasado para destruir de una vez por todas a Voldemort. Planea asesinarlo en su niñez, pero sus planes cambian enormemente cuando crea un giratiempo y éste sólo puede retroceder cincuenta y cuatro años.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

_**Poderoso, altivo e inmortal**_

**Por: Red Bestie**

**Capítulo I- Una llegada inesperada**

* * *

–Harry, ¿quién es esa tal chica de la que tanto hablas con el pelirrojo de Weasley?

La estudiante más cotilla que alguna vez pudo tener Hogwarts, Jacqueline Novas, se encontraba sentada a su lado. Por más que intentara alejarse de ella sus intentos eran en vano, la chica se pegaba a él como chicle. El maldito de Ron había aprovechado para dormir un poco más, cuando en realidad ambos tenían cosas pendientes por hacer. Como averiguar la manera de volver a su época, por ejemplo.

Suspiró nuevamente y tomó su tenedor, engullendo así su huevo frito lo más rápido posible. Recordar a Hermione no le hacía nada bien, y gracias a Merlín que Ron no estaba cerca porque o sino no pararía de hablar de ella y de cómo sabría sacarlos de la situación en que estaban. Eso era verdad, eso no era lo que le molestaba... sólo que... la extrañaba.

Dejó los cubiertos de lado e intentando contenerse se sujetó con ambas manos la cabeza: debía reprimir esos molestos pensamientos. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Realmente había dentro de él ese tipo de sentimientos hacia Hermione? Durante los últimos días, el tema no podía salir de su cabeza...

Sus manos formaron puños: quería despedazar la asquerosa realidad que tenía en frente, volverla cenizas, hacerla desaparecer... pero no era así de fácil.

Él nunca se había dado cuenta, ¿por qué? La castaña nunca se había separado de él, por eso nunca la había echado en falta... ni siquiera sabía cuándo había empezado todo...

Novas, a su lado, estaba presenciando la situación de arriba a abajo y con todos los detalles. No era tonta, esos últimos días algo raro le estaba pasando a Harry...

–Harry, ¿acaso te molesto? –Jacqueline encarceló su brazo izquierdo entre sus manos, pestañeando varias veces y levantando las cejas de manera inocente. Aunque quería descubrir lo que le pasaba a Harry, algo dentro de ella se oprimía cuando lo veía en ese estado. Obviamente, nadie nunca lo sabría: y si se esforzaba por ocultarlo, tal vez hasta ella misma se olvidaría de esos extraños sentimientos.

Harry chasqueó la lengua, frustrado.

–Ya muévete, Jacqueline. No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, por favor.

La morena afianzó más su agarre y posó su rostro en su brazo, mirándolo desde allí con cara de perrito.

–Te quiero, Harry.

Él suspiró por segunda vez y se la quitó suavemente de encima, volviendo a la posición que estaban en un inicio. Como si no hubiera pasado nada prosiguió con su desayuno. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que ella le dijera esas palabras tan importantes como si hablara del tiempo, lo cual no le hacía nada de gracia.

Novas se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada y miró hacia la entrada del comedor, en donde varios alumnos de Slytherin estaban entrando. Harry seguía ensimismado en su comida, lo cual seguía extrañándole bastante. Un poco curiosa, se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Qué no vas a fulminar a Riddle con la mirada? Acaba de entrar al comedor –al no obtener respuesta alguna del pelinegro continuó–. Ya está en su mesa.

Harry levantó rápidamente la mirada en dirección al Slytherin, que sentado en su mesa leía despreocupado el Profeta. Riddle ni siquiera levantó los ojos.

–¿Qué te parece Riddle, Jacqueline?

Él no desvió su mirada del susodicho durante un largo rato. Pasado el tenso momento observó a Novas con renovado interés.

–¿Que qué me parece? Bueno, es muy popular y guapo. También es una gran fuente de cotilleos, por lo que aunque no me guste tengo que saber todo sobre él. Lo que hace, con quién se junta, a dónde va, qué libros lee.

–¿Aunque no te guste? ¿Acaso sabes algo de Riddle que nadie más sabe?

Jacqueline le profirió una mirada un tanto extraña que él no supo descifrar. ¿Podría saber que él era el futuro Lord Voldemort, el príncipe de las serpientes o el heredero de Slytherin?

La pelinegra siguió con su discurso.

–Él es muy, muy raro –miró su plato vacío frente a ella–. No puedo saber qué hace porque es una rata por los pasillos, si lo veo es con suerte. Siempre está con las mismas personas pero mantiene un tipo de relación que no entiendo con los demás Slytherin, no es normal –levantó la mirada hacia Harry con el ceño fruncido–. Visita el Bosque Prohibido, Harry. Merlín sabe qué hace allí.

Él dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato vacío y se sirvió zumo de naranja. Tragó lentamente, analizando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Nunca había tenido interés en la opinión de su compañera, pero ahora que lo pensaba ella podría ser de gran ayuda. Por lo que había dicho sabía bastante sobre el Tom Riddle, el futuro Lord Voldemort.

–Te recomendaría mantener distancia de él –pensó en si agregar la última frase. Qué más daba–. No es buena persona, Jacqueline.

Ella bufó de manera elegante y atacó.

–¿Crees que no lo…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra un grito en el comedor los alarmó. Ese mismo grito fue seguido por otros cada vez más altos y provenientes de diferentes alumnos. De inmediato miró a Riddle, pero él y los demás Slytherin estaban observando la puerta. Muchos chicos se amontonaban allí, parecía suceder algo en los pasillos.

Él corrió hacia donde estaba la multitud. Los profesores se encontraban todos incorporados de sus asientos y preguntándose qué sucedía. Empujó a varios Ravenclaw que no hacían nada más que estorbar. No sabía qué era pero sentía que debía estar allí en primera fila, para ver lo que sea que fuera.

Antes de salir pudo escuchar claramente como un estudiante alarmaba a los adultos.

–¡Profesores! ¡Alguien ha aparecido en Hogwarts, de la nada! ¡Es imposible! –lo vio tomar aire y pensó, al igual que él, que eso era imposible. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía aparecerse en Hogwarts. Al menos no con métodos conocidos. Uno a uno los profesores comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido hacia el lugar al cual él se suponía tenía que ir. Debía caminar más rápido.

Y cuando llegó a primera fila metros después, su corazón dio un vuelco. Con respiración agitada y los ojos lagrimosos repentinamente, habló.

–Hermione.

Sólo podía ver su espalda pero la reconoció de inmediato. El pelo rizado que tanto la caracterizaba y que prácticamente lo volvía loco, esas largas piernas cubiertas por un jean, más delgadas de lo normal, la hacían ver débil.

–Hermione –repitió, absorto, sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

Todos miraban el intercambio. Alumnos, amigos, enemigos. Todos comenzaron a hacer silencio para poder escuchar. Tom Riddle se encontraba justo al lado de Harry, por lo que pudo escuchar claramente cuál era el nombre de la chica. No podía perderse de nada y todo ese tiempo estaría analizando la situación.

Harry adelantó un paso para destacarse entre la multitud y acercarse a ella. No veía a nadie más que a su amiga, la cual había perdido hacía unos meses. Pero ahora, cuando menos lo esperaba, la tenía de vuelta.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, los profesores llegaron al acontecimiento. Pusieron orden a toda la situación e hicieron que los alumnos se fueran poco a poco. Hermione miraba a Harry impactada y sin poder creérselo todavía. Él estaba vivo.

–Ejem – al ver que Hermione no parecía querer atacar ni hacer daño, Dumbledore caminó en dirección hacia ellos. Harry vio que Dippet lo seguía, actitud muy común del director. Cuando él no sabía qué hacer con algo, allí estaba Albus, siempre acudiendo en su ayuda. No parecía ni tenía el derecho de ser director, y Harry desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que era así. Tenía una afán de siempre estar con y a favor de Riddle, además.

Dippet y otros profesores se acercaron a ellos. Hermione pudo ver a Slughorn entre ellos, pero no distinguió a nadie más. Seguía un poco cohibida por la situación, en especial por Harry. Lo miró y le sonrió abiertamente. No sabía si abrazarlo, preguntarle si Ron estaba con él o simplemente echarse a llorar ahí mismo. De felicidad, alegría, tristeza, miedo, y muchos otros sentimientos que no sabría explicar.

Pero se quedó parada como una estatua, mirando a Dumbledore que acababa de hablar en dirección a un alumno.

–¿Y usted qué hace aquí… –Hermione miró al chico al que estaba hablándole su antiguo director. A unos metros de ella y junto a varios profesores, él la estaba mirando. Tenía pelo negro y enrulado y ojos del mismo color: además, era alto y delgado. Quizá era un poco pálido para su gusto, pero no estaba nada mal. No sabía si sonreírle o qué, así que simplemente no hizo nada-, señor Riddle?

Frunció rápidamente el ceño y se dirigió a Harry, que también le devolvía la mirada.

–¡Harry! ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? –Le gritó enojada por lo bajo, aunque sabiendo que todos los escucharían por el sinuoso silencio de Hogwarts. Él se encogió levemente y mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

Aunque los demás no entendieran la pregunta, escucharon atentamente la respuesta.

–Lo siento. Nueve meses. Estoy con Ron.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Había sido demasiado tiempo, ¡y estaba con Ron! Eso era inconcebible. Desvió la vista hacia la pared. ¡Los dos juntos! La llenaba de alegría, una preocupación menos. Al final estarían resolviendo todo ellos tres, y aunque sus planes cambiaran de nuevo repentinamente, arreglarían todo. Voldemort no existiría más, y sus futuros yo serían felices y vivirían sin penas.

–Profesor Dumbledore, ella es una amiga que viene desde muy lejos. Ha dicho que vendría a visitarme, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera así. Mil disculpas por todo lo ocurrido –terminó acercándose a Hermione y rodeándola por el cuello con un brazo, sonriendo como no había hecho desde hacía varios meses.

–Me temo, señor Potter -interrumpió el director y miró a Hermione–. Que esto no fundamente lo sucedido. Además, ¿cómo se atreve a venir con esas pintas? ¿Acaso ha venido de un basurero? –Suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos–. Una mujer como usted necesita la clara asistencia de madame Atenya, ¿no tengo razón, madame?

A unos metros a la derecha de ellos había una mujer con una larga túnica color violeta apagado, bordeada con delicadas líneas y flores negras parecidas a rosas. Tenía el pelo corto por encima de los hombros y completamente lacio. Su piel era tan o más pálida que la del Lord Voldemort actual.

–Así es, señor Dippet –«_aunque me gusta su estilo y cabello_», le hubiera gustado decir. A pesar de haber pronunciado esas palabras, le envió una leve sonrisa sincera a Hermione, haciéndole pensar que aquello que decía no era verdad.

–Pero eso creo que no es lo que importa de esta situación –retomó Albus, mirándolos con mucho o demasiado interés e intentando no tensar el ambiente. Hermione lo había reconocido y luchaba para que las lágrimas no salieran. Su querido director estaba vivo–. ¿Cómo se ha aparecido aquí, señorita?

Hermione tragó grueso y luego de mirar por unos largos segundos a Dumbledore y asegurarse que seguía igual de piedra que siempre, observó a los demás profesores.

Madame Atenya la miraba seria pero con mucho interés, sin ninguna oscura intención. Había una señora más anciana que vestía una túnica rosa pastel que parecía estar estudiándola…

Y después estaba Slughorn, tan panzón y tan vivaz como siempre.

–Tú, ¿acaso habrás usado alguna poción? ¿Alguna planta desconocida de los Montes Urales? –Añadió, causándole gracia a Hermione, que evitó la mirada del profesor para no reírse. Aunque por un lado su teoría tenía algo de sentido, en su tiempo tampoco habían sido identificadas todas las hierbas que habían en esa extensa cadena montañosa.

La diversión acabó rápido cuando captó la mirada de Riddle. Supuso que el cambio se notó en su rostro ya que él frunció levemente el ceño.

–_Maldito hijo de puta. Y ojalá me escuches._

Endureció su mirada pero antes de pasar su vista hacia Dippet él la sorprendió.

–_Te escuché, perra._

No pudo evitar la sorpresa que expresó su cara, y al parecer a él le gustó. Ella no había usado legeremancia ni tampoco él se había inmiscuido en su mente. Harry le tiró levemente de su mano, que sin darse cuenta, había sujetado desde un principio.

Regresó la mirada a Lord Voldemort por una última vez y al analizar lo que había sucedido sólo le quedó una pregunta.

¿Qué era eso?

.


	2. La extraña también lo sabe

Abatida por la repentina desaparición de sus mejores amigos, Hermione decide viajar al pasado para destruir de una vez por todas a Voldemort. Planea asesinarlo en su niñez, pero sus planes cambian enormemente cuando crea un giratiempo y éste sólo puede retroceder cincuenta y cuatro años.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Poderoso, altivo e inmortal**

**Capítulo II- La extraña también lo sabe**

* * *

La oficina del actual director Dippet era, entre tantas palabras, un lugar en el cual Hermione no estaba tranquila. Más allá de los motivos por los que se encontraba ahí -los cuales no eran nada placenteros-, no podía dejar de sentirse extraña.

–Entonces, señorita Granger –comenzó Dippet sentado en su gran escritorio repleto de papeles y pergaminos. Él no se había molestado en ofrecerle silla, lo cual ella consideraba como una gran falta de respeto–. ¿Querrá explicarnos lo que ha pasado hoy en la mañana?

Se quedó parada y con los brazos cruzados a unos metros de él y de Dumbledore, que estaba a su lado. Harry no había podido acompañarla y a Ron no lo había visto. Pero con un escalofrío en el cuerpo recordó a Voldemort y todo lo que había sucedido.

– ¿Señorita Granger? –habló por primera vez Dumbledore, que con un brillo curioso tras sus anteojos de media luna la observaba fijamente. Por suerte no estaba usando legeremancia en ella, reaccionaría instintivamente y subiría sus barreras, lo cual sería muy sospechoso.

–Eh… yo… no he podido presentarme como es debido –frunció un poco el ceño en molestia de la situación, luego tragó grueso y dividió su atención en los dos hombres–. Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger. Y estas pintas, señor Dippet –se dirigió rápidamente al director, quien antes había cuestionado su presencia–, son porque estuve en Europa luchando contra el mismísimo Grindelwald. Así que, me va usted a disculpar por intentar salvar al mundo de un tirano, por más imposible que suene.

Lo vio pestañear varias veces y se rió mentalmente por su cara de asombro, luego pasó su vista hacia Dumbledore que la miraba completamente serio y percibió que él estaba usando legeremancia. En un instante cambió de idea y decidió protegerse.

Levantó todas las murallas de su mente e impidió la entrada de su antiguo director. Aspiró fuertemente y procedió a hablar con voz alta y clara.

–Profesor Dumbledore, lo que digo es verdad. Y si usted necesita verificar la información al menos tenga mi permiso –él analizó todas sus palabras con cuidado. No todas las muchachas tan jóvenes como ella sabían acerca de esas técnicas, y mucho menos emplearlas con eficacia.

–Por el momento –comenzó el actual director de Hogwarts tras un suspiro–, creeremos en usted. Dijo que necesitaba hablarnos en privado y aquí estamos, así que lo mejor sería que comience a hablar.

Miró a Dippet y luego a Dumbledore, seria. Había tenido una aparición algo extraña en Hogwarts y todos sus planes se habían ido a la mierda cuando vio a Harry. Pero luego de pasar un rato con la profesora Merrythought, replanteó de nuevo su futuro.

–Quisiera ser el reemplazo de la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lo he hablado con la señora Merrythought, que me lo propuso luego de una larga charla. Espero que no sea ningún inconveniente para ustedes.

Los tres allí sabían que, cuando la vieja se jubilara, ella tendría prioridad para tomar el cargo así que era inevitable seguir alargando la situación.

–Sí, claro –la interrumpió el director. No le había caído bien desde un principio y al parecer eso no iba a cambiar–. Ella está demasiado loca para confiar en usted, una persona a la que no vio en su vida. Pero para ser profesor en Hogwarts tiene que validar sus conocimientos sobre la materia que quiera impartir.

Era evidente que el director pensaba que por ser demasiado joven no iba a saber nada. Se reiría hasta su época cuando él se diera cuenta de que no todo era como parecía.

–Aunque luego de su largo viaje querrá descansar, ¿verdad, señorita Granger? –Rebatió Dippet pasando su mirada al profesor de Transformaciones–. Albus, arregla todo para su estadía prolongada en Hogwarts.

El director les dejó de prestar atención de inmediato, haciendo como si no existieran. No era de extrañar que la ignorara a ella pero, ¿a Dumbledore también?

Hermione se paró de inmediato y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta, dando un portazo que seguramente se habría escuchado en todo el castillo.

–Qué hombre más grosero –expresó Hermione, masajeando el puente de su nariz. Maldijo mentalmente a ese hombre que colmaba su paciencia.

Dumbledore la alcanzó, y caminando a su lado con sus manos enlazadas por detrás, le habló: –Extrañamente, usted ha puesto de los nervios a Armando.

Un silencio un tanto extraño se instaló entre ellos, pero continuaron caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando comenzaron a subir por las escaleras, Hermione supuso que se dirigían hacia el antiguo despacho de McGonagall.

–No niego que él debería controlar más las emociones, pero está un tanto viejo. Ya llega la hora de que se retire, ¿no le parece? –le preguntó con el fin de que pronunciara palabra.

Dumbledore caminaba rápidamente, por lo que ella tuvo que ir detrás de él. La túnica negra del mago se balanceaba a cada paso que daba y las pisadas de ambos eran las únicas que se escuchaban. O al menos, eso creyó.

–Dippet es un… – y cuando por fin daba su respuesta, la interrumpía. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó por qué Dumbledore había frenado repentinamente.

– ¿Haciendo las rondas de prefecto, Tom?

Ella intentó mirar por encima del hombro de su profesor pero no vio nada. Aunque por el tono que había utilizado en esa frase y por la tensión del ambiente, ya sabía quién era la persona frente a ellos. Aún así quiso verlo cara a cara, por lo que se colocó al lado de Albus y llevó su mano cerca de su muslo, donde estaba su varita.

Obviamente los ojos de Riddle delataban sorpresa, ella había aparecido de repente y sin avisar.

–_Oh, perra_. _Quería verte._

Ignorando al profesor presente se plantó frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa que aparentaba ser sincera. Hermione prestó más atención. ¿Y esos hoyuelos? ¿También tenía hoyuelos?

Albus no podía ocultar su sorpresa, más de la que anteriormente había expresado el mejor de sus alumnos. Y ahora él estaba sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, y todo por una simple extraña. Contempló la batalla de miradas entre ellos, como las que se profesaban Riddle y Potter.

– ¿Nos vamos, profesor? –interrumpió el duelo de miradas que tenía con Riddle y se dispuso a seguir caminando en dirección hacia la torre de Transformaciones.

– Sí –miró a Riddle, que ahora le prestaba atención. La sonrisa aún perduraba en su rostro pero no con la misma intensidad de antes. Siempre había encontrado en los ojos de Tom una mirada dura y fría, y le sorprendió que tratara de manera diferente a esa chica. Nunca hubiera sospechado que él le profesara ese tipo de sentimientos a una completa extraña. Intentando romper el hielo le preguntó–. ¿Nos darías el gusto de tu compañía, Tom?

Ellos nunca supieron por qué él le había pedido eso al Slytherin, y al verlo ascender por las escaleras decidieron seguirlo. Un tenso silencio los cubrió. El antiguo director, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, olvidó que caminaban detrás de él.

Hermione tragó grueso e intentó evitar la mirada de su acompañante, sabiendo que él la buscaba. Mentía al pensar que no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer, después de todo era el futuro Lord Voldemort.

–Potter y Weasley llegaron de la misma manera que tú –Tom miró hacia el frente, donde Dumbledore se hallaba a unos metros. Antes de comenzar palabra, se había asegurado de que la distancia fuera prudente y él no los escuchara–. Estaban perdidos y alegaban ser estudiantes de Durmstrang, al principio me lo creí.

Hermione lo observó un momento, en el cual coincidieron sus miradas. Durante unos segundos se mantuvo firme pero luego desistió, bajando su vista hacia el suelo.

–No vestían el uniforme de allí y sus actitudes eran extrañas, además de que no poseían el acento noruego –él caminaba erguido y con la cabeza alta, siempre mirando hacia el frente. A Hermione en ese preciso momento se le hacían eternas las escaleras de Hogwarts–. Intenté acercarme a ellos para hacer amistad…

Hermione no pudo reprimir un bufido y sin pensar las palabras salieron de su boca.

– ¿Y tú conoces siquiera el significado de la amistad, Riddle?

Detuvieron el paso quedando frente a frente. Hermione llevó su mano a la varita que posaba en su muslo.

–No, sólo mentía –le contestó él muy atento a que reaccionara de esa manera. Aquella chica estaba muy alerta, demasiado diría. Endureció la mirada y pronunció todas las palabras de manera lenta y calculada con el fin de que ella se molestara–. Los repudié como la inmundicia que eran…

Apuntándole con la varita le habló apresuradamente.

–Tú no tienes derecho para hablar así de ellos, estúpido. No sabes nada.

Presionó el objeto contra su mejilla derecha causándole cierta molestia, fulminándolo con la mirada. Él claramente estaba cabreado por la situación, pero estaba segura de que podía llevarlo a más niveles.

–Y tú –comenzó Hermione, acorralándolo contra la fría pared de piedra. Sabiendo que él no tenía intención alguna de sacar su varita siguió con su cometido–. Humano despreciable que no sabe más que arruinarles la vida a los demás, tú no conoces el significado de la amistad.

Bajó la varita y suspirando audiblemente lo miró con nuevos ojos. Pensó en él como no lo había hecho antes .

–Ni mucho menos cosas tan banales como la bondad, gratitud o humildad –bufó mientras guardaba su varita, nerviosa–. Aunque seguramente tampoco has oído hablar de ellas en tu grupito de serpientes.

Enfadada y con un nuevo pensamiento en la cabeza se dirigió a la torre de Transformaciones. Esperó que Dumbledore no se percatara de su ausencia, no quería más problemas, pues debían haber pasado quince minutos desde la última vez que lo había visto.

Mientras, Tom estaba ido. Su primera reacción ante otra persona habría sido sacar la varita pero curiosamente con ella no lo había hecho. Granger no podía hechizarlo aunque tuviera muchas ganas, sólo quería asustarlo, aunque eso no fue lo que le puso los pelos de punta.

¿Por qué sintió que ella tenía razón en cada palabra? No era normal que sucediera en él. De hecho, nunca había sucedido, así que era un completo logro. Nunca le importó lo que dijeran los demás, sólo tenían que respetarlo, temerle y protegerle ante todas las circunstancias. Ya había ciertas excepciones pero eran para sus Slytherin más confiables.

Caminó en la misma dirección que Hermione con el único motivo de averiguar qué sucedía con él y por qué le había dado todo ese sermón. Aceptaría que le dijera desgraciado, pero ella llevaba sólo un día en Hogwarts y no tenía derechos de decirle todas esas cosas sin ningún motivo detrás.

Aunque su turno de prefecto seguramente habría acabado, ahora se encontraba siguiendo las inmundas órdenes de Dumbledore.

Aún sabiendo que aquél hombre tramaba algo se dispuso a seguir su camino, no le gustaba para nada aparentar que caía en sus trampas pero esta vez era necesario.

Al llegar a la puerta removió sus cabellos y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Pensó en que Potter no tuvo tiempo para hablar con Hermione, ya que la profesora Merrythought se la había arrebatado primero. Lo normal sería que ella no supiera nada de él, pero conocía cosas que muy pocas personas sabían.

Él era un alumno ejemplar y bondadoso, sabía agradecer y también poseía humildad, además de buenos amigos. Para los ojos de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts era así.

Se preguntó si ella había sabido todo eso por el intercambio de miradas que habían tenido la primera vez que la vio, esa misma tarde. Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde entonces y ella parecía odiarlo cada vez más y sin explicación.

Eso era lo que le había llamado más la atención. No había hecho ningún hechizo ni nada por el estilo para leer sus pensamientos y era frustrante no saber de dónde provenía. Si no lo descubría por parte de ella tendría que visitar la biblioteca, en especial la Sección Prohibida.

Suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara. Antes de tocar la puerta pronunció sus últimas palabras.

–Sagrada mierda que traes contigo, Granger… y no sé si será buena o mala.

.

¡Once días después!, soy un desastre. De verdad pensé que iba a terminar el capítulo rápido pero así no fue, lo siento. Aún así confío en que este capítulo está mejor redactado que el anterior pues usé un secretito para mejorarlo :)

Gracias por leer y no me molestaría que me dejaran su humilde comentario.


	3. Lo que fuiste ayer no lo serás mañana

Abatida por la repentina desaparición de sus mejores amigos, Hermione decide viajar al pasado para destruir de una vez por todas a Voldemort. Planea asesinarlo en su niñez, pero sus planes cambian enormemente cuando crea un giratiempo y éste sólo puede retroceder cincuenta y cuatro años.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Poderoso, altivo e inmortal**

**Capítulo III- Lo que fuiste ayer no lo serás mañana**

* * *

Bostezó por tercera vez y sin ganas de taparse la boca, sus ojos se cerraban solos pero aún así Hermione no quería dormirse. No cuando tenía todas las vivencias del día rondando en su mente y sin querer dejarla en paz.

Se sentó en la cama, apoyando lentamente sus pies desnudos en el suelo. Llevaba su ropa de dormir, que consistía en un pequeño short de su época negro con una remera de tirantes de igual color. Luego de la desaparición de sus dos mejores amigos había tenido muchos problemas, entre ellos estaba el gusto por la ropa… gótica. O al menos por los colores oscuros.

Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y pensó en Ron. Tenía unas enormes ganas de verlo, aunque probablemente los prefectos o algún profesor la encontrarían infringiendo las normas de la escuela si salía a esas horas. Su reloj de pulsera se había detenido a causa del viaje, así que no sabía con exactitud qué hora era.

Se acostó de nuevo en la cama y procedió a mirar los asombrosos doseles que la adornaban, color verde traslúcido. Tanteó su mesa de luz y al tomar la varita apuntó hacia aquellas telas que tanto la molestaban.

En vez de cambiarlas de color a rojo o dorado, los de su casa, simplemente las esfumó. La idea de tener algo tapándole la vista no le agradaba, y ella creía que era una secuela de lo que había tenido que pasar en la guerra. Tener algo estorbando tu vista no era bueno si querías sobrevivir, fuera lo que fuera.

A causa de un repentino frío se colocó con cierta prisa dentro de las mantas. Se hizo bolita y, abrazándose a sí misma, rogó que su pasado no fuera el mismo que tuviera que vivir la futura Hermione.

Y también recordó con pesar el clímax de la guerra. Voldemort buscaba hasta por debajo de las piedras a Harry y nadie podía detener su cólera; Dumbledore había resultado asesinado en sus manos. Y el Señor Tenebroso, al no obtener pistas del paradero de Potter, decidió recurrir a nada más ni menos que a ella.

Enterró la cara en la almohada con intención de no respirar por un rato. Por su salud mental, había colocado esos recuerdos en un sitio especial de su mente al que no podía acceder así sin más. En su estado normal sólo podía recordar el hecho de que el Señor Tenebroso había ido a visitarla, pero nada más que eso. Aunque presentía que aquél recuerdo había sido una de sus peores vivencias.

Recordaba que pocas semanas antes de viajar en el tiempo había entrado en un estado de depresión grande, en el cual apresó todos los malos recuerdos de la guerra. Había muchas lagunas en su mente pero se había acostumbrado a vivir así.

Sólo recordaba las muertes que menos le habían afectado: Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, y muchos más alumnos de Hogwarts.

Giró su cuerpo hacia la puerta cuando escuchó unos débiles golpes provenientes de ella. Rápidamente se levantó y, arreglándose la ropa, abrió.

-Oh, Hermione, sólo quería decirte que ya es mi hora de partir.

La profesora Merrythought estaba delante de ella con una expresión de felicidad, apoyando sus arrugadas manos en un bastón blanco con finos detalles. La capa que llevaba iba a juego y Hermione interpretaba que era de viaje. La anciana hablaba en serio y parecía estar muy decidida.

-Señora Merrythought, ¿puedo preguntar por qué tan repentinamente?

Ella la observó y luego le dijo que se sentara. Cerrando la puerta, Hermione se adentró a la pequeña sala de estar que sólo tenía unos sofás para sentarse y una mesa ratona color café en el centro de ellos.

-Verás Hermione, estaba pensando en retirarme desde hacía tiempo, pero nunca encontré el momento adecuado.

La escuchó con atención en cada palabra. Esa decisión le influía directamente, pues ella era la que le daría clases a Hogwarts. Galatea suspiró profundamente.

-Desde el primer momento supe que eras mi sucesora, algún día te diré por qué… pero ahora tú tienes que dar clases aquí y hacer lo que creas conveniente con los alumnos…

-¿Hacer lo que crea conveniente? -se inclinó más en su asiento, interesada.

Galatea le dedicó una leve risita y procedió a incorporarse.

-Creo que deberías comenzar a leer mi programa de actividades, Hermione, puedes modificarlo a tu gusto.

-Ah, está bien.

-¡Ah! Y también mira los horarios. Hoy empiezas con séptimo de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Y como si hablara del tiempo, la dama desapareció sin dejar rastro. Hermione se quedó mirando, absorta, el lugar en donde segundos antes estaba la… ex profesora. Ahora era ella y tenía cosas que hacer.

Comenzando a revisar los papeles que había en el escritorio de la habitación de la mujer, Hermione se preguntaba muchas cosas. Decidió no enfocarse en las palabras de la mujer ya que no le encontraría respuesta. ¿Hacer lo que creyera conveniente con los alumnos? Y, ¿por qué ella era la sucesora?

Realmente, no sabía ni sabría la respuesta hasta que esa mujer decidiera decirle. Y eso pasaría en mucho tiempo, presentía.

También, se preguntó si Dumbledore sabía que ahora ella era la profesora. De cualquier manera en algún momento terminaría enterándose.

Así fue como durante toda la noche estuvo ocupada organizando los temarios y adaptándolos a su gusto. No cambió los contenidos, de hecho agregó unas cuantas cosas.

Había bastantes hechizos que ella creía básicos y que no se impartían en ningún curso.

Comenzaría a agregar los hechizos desde tercer año en adelante, los libros seguirían siendo los mismos. Mordiéndose una uña, comenzó a leer los hechizos que agregaría: habían de ataque y defensa.

Incendio, Inmovilus, Petrificus Totalus, Expelliarmus, Desmaius, Bombarda, Confundus, Envertestatil, Jaulío, Cave Inimicum, Expecto Patronum, Impedimenta, Protego, Protego Horriblis, Protego Totalum, Salvio Hexia, Silencius. Se aseguraría que al acabar el año, todos los alumnos de séptimo supieran ejecutar esos hechizos correctamente. No creía que fueran demasiados por el simple hecho de que estaban en guerra y que ya había descartado bastantes de su repertorio. Eliminaría los hechizos de curación, por el momento. Aunque si se daba alguna situación imprevista en las prácticas y alguien salía herido, no dudaría en explicarles cuáles utilizar y cómo emplearlos.

Estirándose en su silla como un gato, sonrió a todos sus esfuerzos. Ya tenía todas las clases planificadas y salidas que quería hacer, todas al Bosque Prohibido.

Se levantó y, tapándose un bostezo con la mano, se dirigió a su habitación. Sin cerrar la puerta tras de sí se arrojó en su cama y miró el reloj. ¡No podía ser, ya eran las ocho menos cuarto!

Se frotó las manos contra la cara y suspiró largamente. Ese día recién comenzaba, y por supuesto, ella estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la realidad.

Se fue a duchar y luego cambiar, sin hacer caso a las modas de esa época. Estaban a principios de otoño, así que comenzaba a hacer frío. Optó por una polera color carmesí con escote en v, una falda negra hasta las rodillas y una túnica del mismo color con detalles rojos en las mangas. En el pelo se colocó una poción alisadora que le ayudó bastante, y un poco de toques mágicos en el rostro para no parecer trasnochada.

Así fue como se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Ya eran las ocho y veinte y muchos estarían desayunando para entrar a sus clases a las ocho en punto. Apresuró el paso, encontrándose a varios estudiantes de diversas casas. Todos sin excepción la miraban con curiosidad, seguramente estarían preguntándose qué hacía ella vestida así. Obviamente no sabían que iba a suplantar a la profesora.

Tras detenerse y observar las puertas por unos segundos, se adentró en ese gran salón. Uno a uno todos los alumnos se giraban a verla, lo cual la intimidó un poco pero no se dejó amedrentar. Con paso firme se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores, la mayoría presentes. Al sentarse en el lugar de Galatea Merrythought, el profundo silencio que se había creado en el comedor se desvaneció. Las voces y rumores comenzaron a expandirse.

-Buenos días -saludó ella a las dos personas que estaban a su lado, Dumbledore en la derecha y Atenya a la izquierda.

-Buenos días, Hermione -le contestó con una leve sonrisa la mujer, tan hermosa como siempre.

-¡Oh, señorita Hermione! Me imagino que estuvo toda la noche ojeando los papeles de Galatea, ¿verdad?

-Sí, así fue -Hermione se alegró de que los profesores tuvieran conocimiento de la situación, sería demasiado costoso explicar todo apurada. Ahora faltaba notificar a los alumnos.

La atención fue pronto dirigida al director de ese tiempo, Dippet. Él estaba intentando implantar orden en el salón para dar el anuncio. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a hacer silencio, al cruzar su vista con Harry su sonrisa se desvaneció.

No había pensado en cómo Ron y Harry aceptarían la situación. Era inusual en ella, pero esperaría a que llegara el momento de enfrentarlos para pensar detenidamente. Por ahora permanecería tranquila.

-El día de ayer hubo un imprevisto en Hogwarts -comenzó Dippet, mirando a todos los presentes. Hermione hacía lo mismo, pero con las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, pues no quería encontrarse con ciertas miradas de ciertas personas-. Una persona se apareció de la nada en uno de nuestros pasillos. Y, tras cierto tiempo y algunas complicaciones -relató él con algo de desdén-. Ella es ahora la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¡denle la bienvenida a Hermione Granger!

Los aplausos emergieron de repente de la sala y Hermione se tuvo que levantar de su asiento y dar las gracias. Los alumnos de aquella época aparentaban ser más respetuosos, aunque pronto comprobaría si en verdad era así.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron faltaban veinte minutos para comenzar las clases. Su salón quedaba en una torre, así que dio unos últimos bocados, se despidió y prosiguió a seguir con su camino.

Con una mirada les indicó a Ron y Harry que la siguieran. Sentía que no debía ser demasiado obvia demostrando su relación: esa sociedad debía ser mucho más cerrada en torno a lo afectivo.

Saliendo del comedor y varios pasillos después, Hermione se detuvo sin darse la vuelta. Escuchó los pasos fuertes y apresurados de Ron acercarse, luego lo vio plantarse frente a ella. Estaba más pálido de lo normal y con la boca levemente abierta, seguramente no se creía que ella estuviera de verdad ahí. Sus hombros estaban más anchos y su cara un poco más delgada, obviamente no se había olvidado de crecer en ese tiempo.

-Her… Her… Hermio…

-¡Ron!

Se abalanzó hacia él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, apretándolo sin dejarle alguna escapatoria. A ambos les invadió el sentimiento de nostalgia, Ron apretó su agarre a la túnica.

-Yo… creí que nunca te iba a ver, Hermione.

Oh, no, él no podía estar llorando. Mierda que eso la hacía sentir mal, tan mal.

-Y ahora tú… estás aquí… tan de pronto… ¿cómo? -Comenzó a soltar más lágrimas, mojando su vestimenta-. Ade...más, ¿Po...r qué no lloras?

Tragó grueso y se separó un poco de él, limpiándole las lágrimas. Seguía comportándose como un niño, la verdad es que eran muy diferentes las reacciones de Ron y Harry. Tan dispares…

Lo miró a los ojos, completamente rojos, y se dispuso a contestarle como la piedra que era.

-Perdón, Ron, yo no puedo… llorar. Yo… De verdad lo siento.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó cuando por fin sus lágrimas estuvieron secas a causa de su manga. Hermione había hechizado su capa para que se secara-. ¿Y cómo es que puedes usar magia no verbal y sin varita con tanta facilidad?

-Ron -lo tomó por los hombros y lo observó fijamente-. Esta charla no se dará ahora, nos quedan cinco minutos para llegar a la torre, andando. Por cierto, ¿y Harry? -Preguntó al no verlo en ningún lado.

-Seguramente se fue para darnos más privacidad, debe estar esperando en el aula.

Hermione asintió y comenzaron a caminar, sin dirigirse palabra en ningún momento. Cuando fuera el momento, le había dicho.

Antes de llegar a la puerta del aula comenzaron a escuchar a los estudiantes hablar. Si se hubieran quedado unos minutos de más charlando, no habrían llegado a tiempo.

Pasó por entre todos los estudiantes sin dirigirles mirada. Hizo abrir la puerta mágicamente y se adentró en la sala. Como todos vieron que Ron entraba con ella, decidieron hacer lo mismo.

Los cuchicheos no paraban, Hermione inspeccionaba disimuladamente el salón mientras sus alumnos se sentaban. La división entre Slytherin y Gryffindor era clara, y se alegró de que fuera así. Su cabeza se adaptaba a la idea de esas dos casas enemistadas.

-Como dijo el profesor Dippet en el desayuno -comenzó Hermione pasando la mirada por los presentes-. Yo seré su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Dime tu nombre -le preguntó al primer chico de la fila derecha, donde se ubicaban los Slytherin.

-Abraxas Malfoy.

-"_Y podría distinguirlo a mil kilómetros_" - Pensó ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Avery.

Y así fueron presentándose uno a uno. Bancos atrás del primero, se encontraba sentado Riddle, observándola apaciblemente. La verdad es que no expresó ningún pensamiento por si él lograba escucharlo, no quería estar perturbada durante toda la clase, la sola presencia de ese chico la hacía estar incómoda.

-¿Tu nombre?

Él durante unos segundos no dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano.

-Tom Riddle, profesora Granger…

Obviamente, frente a toda la clase, él no podría llamarla "maldita perra". Ella le sonrió falsamente y procedió a mirar al siguiente, ignorándolo. Durante el resto de las presentaciones sintió la profunda y penetrante mirada de Riddle en su cara, obviamente estudiándola. Él seguramente estaba enfadado, porque ahora ella no era una simple persona. Era una profesora y eso lo hacía mayor que él, sobre todo en autoridad.

Al terminar, se alegró de conocer bastantes apellidos de la casa Gryffindor. No podía decir lo mismo de los Slytherin, los malditos seguían generaciones y generaciones en la misma casa.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

Tras unos leves segundos, una chica de Gryffindor levantó la mano tímidamente.

-¿Usted vino a esta escuela? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Podría decirse que sí, cursé en Hogwarts y en Gryffindor -hubieron unos cuantos silbidos provenientes de esa casa a lo que ella sonrió-. Actualmente tengo diecinueve.

-¡¿Diecinueve?!

Ron no fue el único que se levantó de pronto, así que pudo pasar desapercibido. Harry le tiró de la manga, haciéndolo volver a su asiento. Obviamente también estaba sorprendido pero lo manifestaba de manera diferente.

-¿Pero por qué tan joven? -Preguntó una chica de Slytherin, una tal Black si Hermione no recordaba mal.

-Porque tengo la capacidad suficiente. Apuesto a que si tú te esfuerzas también podrías conseguirlo.

-Uno no consigue experiencia sólo con lo teórico.

Para su sorpresa el que había dicho esto era el mismísimo Tom Riddle. Callado desde su asiento seguía observándola sin preocuparse de su entorno.

-Tiene razón señor Riddle. Para impartir esta materia se requiere práctica… en mi caso, del campo de batalla.

-¿Estuvo luchando contra Grindelwald? -le preguntó un chico de Gryffindor viéndola como su heroína favorita. Hermione sonrió levemente por su actitud.

-Alguien mucho peor, pero luego les hablaré de él -sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una pequeña caja que al apoyarla en el escritorio se agrandó.

-Merrythought me dejó modificar los programas y eso es lo que hice. Hoy les tomaré una evaluación para determinar su nivel y para así saber dónde comenzar.

Una a una las pruebas que antes estaban en esa caja comenzaron a flotar y a posarse en los escritorios de cada alumno. Todos se miraban entre sí algo asustados.

-Profesora, algunos de nosotros necesitamos estudiar antes de una evaluación -dijo un Gryffindor que no alcanzó a reconocer.

-No es necesario estudiar si prestas atención en clase, chico. Además, para esta prueba es mejor no estudiar, así te evaluarás con sinceridad.

-¡Pero son tres hojas! No podremos terminarlo en tan poco tiempo -exclamó una Slytherin.

-Empieza ahora si quieres alcanzar. Les quedan… ¡una hora y media!

Absolutamente todos se concentraron en su trabajo. El rozar de las plumas contra la hoja no paraba y Hermione sonrió, no sabría cuáles podrían ser los resultados pero confiaba en que no tendría muchos Trolls.

Pasó la mirada por los Slytherin y se encontró nuevamente los atentos ojos oscuros de Voldemort, al menos no eran rojos. Él seguía con su mentón apoyado en la palma de la mano, debía estar realmente cómodo. ¿Quería ponerla nerviosa o qué, por eso no paraba observarla?

-¿Quieres terminar tu trabajo, Tom? -Inmediatamente él frunció el ceño y el ambiente cambió. Hermione creía ser la única que sentía la magia emanar de Riddle.

Oh. ¿A él no le gustaba ser llamado así? Qué lástima… pues lo haría seguido. Cabrón.

-Me he tardado sólo cinco minutos en hacer su patético cuestionario, profesora -le "comentó" cuando por fin se acercó a ella a entregarle el trabajo.

Cara a cara, Hermione tomó las hojas y comenzó a mirarlas. Con su impoluta letra y correcta ortografía, Voldemort estaba acertando en todas las preguntas.

Tom sabía que no tenía errores, así que de una manera arrogante la observaba leer. Luego ella le entregaría el papel y le diría "Felicidades hijo de puta, te has sacado un diez". Y él estaría contento por el simple hecho de haberle ganado. En su mente, seguía presente las veces que se encontraron y que se comunicaron entre sí de manera misteriosa. Pues sí, no había encontrado ninguna solución a eso y la verdad es que no sabía tampoco cómo se había originado. Había decidido que esperaría un par de semanas antes de decidir algo, mientras seguiría buscando información.

-Error, Riddle.

Los alumnos iban terminando y escuchar esas dos palabras les hizo a todos observar la situación.

Él, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, alzó las cejas.

-¿Disculpe?

-Te has equivocado, Riddle -le mostró la primera página, punto ocho-. Cuando te dije que nombres todos los Protego y sus características, te olvidaste del Protego Totalum.

Él frunció el ceño y procedió a observarla algo curioso.

-No existe un tal Protego Totalum, profesora.

Él parecía estar tan seguro que Hermione se atrevió a dudar mucho de sí misma.

Hermione alzó las cejas en sorpresa y disimuladamente se fijó en su clase, que también le devolvía la mirada. Envió su atención a Harry y Ron y ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

Sí, iba a procurar no cometer esos errores.

-Vuelve a tu asiento Tom, que les explicaré a todos qué es el Protego Totalum.

Esa, esperaba, sería la última vez que tendría que arreglar una situación como esa. Tom Riddle era de pensamiento rápido, y estaba segura de que cosas como esa no pasarían tan desapercibidas. No era momento de comenzar con las sospechas.

.

Soy como una HDP...

Ja ja...


	4. Una piedra en el camino

Abatida por la repentina desaparición de sus mejores amigos, Hermione decide viajar al pasado para destruir de una vez por todas a Voldemort. Planea asesinarlo en su niñez, pero sus planes cambian enormemente cuando crea un giratiempo y éste sólo puede retroceder cincuenta y cuatro años.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Poderoso, altivo e inmortal**

**Capítulo IV- Una piedra en el camino**

* * *

-¡Hasta luego, profesora!

Acababa de sonar la campana, y su primera clase de la mañana acabó. La mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor se despidieron de ella amablemente, mientras que sólo algunos de Slytherin lo hicieron y no fueron tan afables como los de rojo y dorado. Mientras los grupitos se iban retirando, se encontró nuevamente con la mirada de Riddle: él no la escrutaba ni indagaba sobre ella, simplemente se limitaba a observarla.

-_La clase de hoy… estuvo interesante. _

Hermione alzó algo sorprendida las cejas: no esperaba que él intentara hacer contacto con ella de esa manera, tan rápido, fácil y sin ningún esfuerzo. Tragó grueso al verlo dirigirse hacia Abraxas Malfoy, quien anteriormente lo había estado llamando. Por ahora Tom Riddle no era peligroso, pero no sabía qué tanto se podría lograr con esa misteriosa conexión. Al final del día iría a investigar a la biblioteca, obviamente no comenzaría en la Sección Prohibida pero seguramente, al no encontrar ninguna información útil en las secciones comunes, acabaría allí.

-Hermione… ¡Hermione!

Instintivamente dio unos pasos atrás y llevó la mano a su varita, la cual posaba en su muslo. Al reconocer que la persona que le estaba gritando era Ron suspiró con alivio: aún así, permaneció tensa.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Deberían estar yendo a sus respectivas clases -dictó al ver que Harry también estaba con el pelirrojo, al parecer su intención de que no sonara como una reprimenda falló.

-Tenemos Encantamientos: nadie quiere Encantamientos, Hermione -terminó Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Parecía como si nunca ellos tres se hubieran separado, o al menos eso pensó durante unos segundos. Las actitudes de los dos chicos seguían siendo las mismas que antes de desaparecer. Se apenó al decir que ella sí había cambiado, y sólo lo admitía libremente porque se notaba a leguas.

-Disculpa Ron, pues a mí sí me gusta esa materia -añadió mientras guardaba todas las pruebas en la misma caja que antes. Esperaba tenerlas corregidas para la próxima clase que tuviera con séptimo de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Si no se equivocaba, sería el martes.

-Es un lindo día para pasear por el lago Negro, ¿qué dicen?

Harry tenía una leve sonrisa y apoyaba sus dos brazos en el escritorio de Hermione. Ella lo miró de reojo mientras sacaba otros papeles de su mochila y comenzaba a hojearlos.

-Hey, Herms -Ron se aclaró incómodo la garganta, y luego de tragar grueso prosiguió con su pregunta-. ¿Es verdad que tienes diecinueve años, o es sólo fachada…?

Aún sabiendo lo que diría, Harry quiso escuchar la respuesta de su mejor amiga.

-Chicos -Hermione soltó el aire y se cruzó de brazos, tensa. Los miró a los dos y procedió a hablar-. Siento retrasar la situación pero es inevitable, tenemos todo el fin de semana para charlar de esto. Y sí Ron, sí tengo diecinueve años.

-Eso quiere decir que estuviste… Tres años sin vernos…

Harry había hecho ese cálculo rápidamente y se sentía realmente impresionado. Había muchas cosas que Hermione tenía que contarles, pues todo podía pasar en tres años. ¡Por Merlín, Voldemort había movido sus fichas y había comenzado una guerra! ¡Y ellos no habían estado allí, presentes para ayudar en todo momento!

De seguro muchos amigos habían muerto. Miró a Hermione, que le estaba contestando algo a Ron: su cara seguía más delgada de lo normal. Como estaba usando una túnica no podía ver el resto de su cuerpo, pero el día de su llegada también había notado que estaba en un estado bulímico o anoréxico. El pelo seguía igual de rizado que siempre, sus pecas también y sus labios seguían tan rosados y tentadores como nunca…

Inconscientemente se relamió la comisura de la boca, pero luego se recriminó mentalmente. ¿Este era el momento para fantasear con ella? ¡No, claro que no!

Sonó la campana y Hermione vio entrar al tímido alumnado de tercero: Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Ellos saludaban en voz baja, posicionándose cada uno en su asiento habitual.

-Harry, Ron, me olvidé de decirles que ahora tengo a tercero -se mordió el labio inferior intentando aguantar una risita-. ¡Que les vaya bien en Encantamientos! ¡Suerte Ron con tu materia preferida!

Vio cómo Ron hacía una mueca de disgusto y se despedía con la palma de su mano.

Harry, por el contrario, se quedó unos instantes frente a su escritorio. Los alumnos pronto estarían todos sentados y ella quería empezar la clase pronto.

-¿Harry, pasa algo?

Él negó rápidamente con la cabeza, se despidió y fue a su próxima clase moribundo. Hermione estaba segura de que él había querido decir o intentar algo, pero que no se había atrevido.

Se encogió mentalmente de brazos y se colocó frente a la clase. Las puertas se habían cerrado nuevamente por su magia, sin varita y no verbal.

Con una sonrisa, prosiguió a presentarse. Al final de las clases del día no iría ni a la cena, pues estaba realmente cansada. El agotamiento físico y mental se estaba haciendo con ella y necesitaba dedicarles un tiempo. Vería si le quedaban reservas de pociones para dormir sin sueño y alguna píldora reparadora para sus músculos.

Con una sonrisa amarga y ojos tristes, las pruebas fueron cayendo en las mesas de los alumnos. Se frotó los brazos por debajo de la túnica con tal de sentir un poco de calor o tacto humano, aunque fuera de sí misma. Era leve, sí, pero aún podía sentir los crucios invadiendo todo su ser. Llegando a su antebrazo, tocó con la yema de los dedos su peor cicatriz: aquella que siempre iba a llevar, la imborrable y la más dolorosa. Esa era la marca que decía lo que ella era en el mundo: una sangre sucia.

.

Tercero de Slytherin y Hufflepuff se despedían de Hermione amablemente, mientras que ella les devolvía el saludo. Era hora del almuerzo y la verdad es que estaba cagada de hambre, su estómago no paraba de rugir. Después de guardar los papeles en su mochila, se colgó la misma en su hombro y se dispuso a salir del salón.

Casi le da un paro cardíaco al darse vuelta y ver al profesor Dumbledore plantado frente a ella. Soltó un gran respiro mientras le daba las buenas tardes.

-Señorita Hermione, ¿le ha ido bien en su primer día como profesora?

-Sí -contestó Hermione con una leve sonrisa mientras avanzaban hacia la salida. Las puertas se cerraron haciendo el rechinar de siempre.

-Es obvio -empezó Dumbledore mientras le daba un último vistazo a la gran puerta de madera-. Que usted está altamente capacitada para el puesto, por lo que veo. Aún así, Armando insiste en hacerle un pequeño test.

Hermione asintió levemente en su dirección. A pesar de lo mal que se llevaba con aquél director, aceptaba que tuviera que hacerle una evaluación. No podía ingresar a Hogwarts como profesora así sin más.

-Será hoy en la tarde después de sus lecciones. Dippet la esperará en su despacho, yo no podré estar presente debido a ciertos asuntos.

Hermione lo miró de reojo curiosa, pero él no se inmutó. Siguieron caminando el poco camino que quedaba para llegar al comedor: allí ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Saludó a la profesora Atenya la cual le devolvió el saludo de manera amable.

Era viernes, y debía planificar qué haría ese fin de semana. Si no se equivocaba, los alumnos podrían ir a Hogsmade, así que era una buena oportunidad para charlar todo lo sucedido con Ron y Harry. Esperaba que ellos no tuvieran planes. Masticando un bocado miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando encontrar ciertos rostros. Al no divisarlos por ahí, comenzó a mirar a unos Ravenclaw que le resultaban conocidos.

-¿Serán parientes de Luna…?-se preguntó en voz baja. Eran dos rubias gemelas, ambas apartadas de la multitud. Reían mutuamente mientras manchaban sus narices con puré de calabaza, rió instintivamente recordando a su amiga.

-Ellas son Pandora y Eris Lovegood. Son bastante simpáticas una vez las conoces, pero suelen aislarse de los demás, van a cuarto.

Miró de reojo a Atenya y le preguntó sobre algún otro alumno que llamara su atención, obviamente sabiendo que nombraría a Riddle en algún momento.

-Hay bastantes Weasleys en el colegio y tienen una personalidad muy peculiar, supongo que ya te has topado con algunos en tus clases -asintió, en séptimo había visto a un par-. También es muy común encontrar fuera del toque de queda a Druella Rosier, séptimo de Slytherin. Ya te imaginarás por qué…

-Sí, la he observado un poco en mi clase…

Y cuando lo había hecho, estaba abrazada al brazo del chico Black. Obviamente tenía que buscarse un buen partido, ¿no?

Sin tener noción de la hora calculó que habían pasado apenas media hora. ¿Qué sería mejor? Podría ir a la biblioteca...

-¿Ya tienes que irte? -le preguntó Atenya observando atentamente sus reacciones-. Deben quedar algo de media hora para finalizar el mediodía, siempre pasan rápido.

Hermione le sonrió y se despidió de ella como de los demás profesores. Había sido una charla amena, pero le habría gustado escuchar la opinión de los otros profesores respecto a Riddle. Ya tendría las ocasiones, pero no debía parecer sospechosa.

No pudo divisar a Ron y Harry, pues estaba segura de que esos dos no estaban en el comedor. Su primer almuerzo en Hogwarts y sola, vaya vida. Cruzó las puertas y miró hacia sus dos costados, esos treinta minutos se le pasarían realmente rápido y no sabía en qué aprovecharlos. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, quizá iría hacia los patios.

-¡Profesora!

Se detuvo instintivamente al ser llamada, se giró y vio a Tom Riddle llamándola. Él sin apresurar el paso consiguió alcanzarla, colocándose frente a Hermione. La verdad es que ella no sabía qué esperarse, ¿le comenzaría a preguntar cosas sobre su llegada, sobre quién era? No estaba segura, pero pronto lo descubriría.

-¿Si, Riddle?

No fue mordaz pero casi llegaba a serlo. Tragó grueso y siguió sosteniéndole la mirada, casi llegando a desistir en el último momento. Todavía seguía poniéndole los pelos de punta, no iba a bajar la guardia en ningún mísero momento.

-La verdad es que tengo muchas preguntas -Tom comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia los pasillos, esperando que ella lo siguiera. Aunque esa actitud de comandante no le gustó, se colocó a su lado y caminaron juntos.

-Está bien, Riddle, sé que tu curiosidad innata necesita ser saciada. Aquí me tienes.

-Abstente de los halagos Granger, que yo no tengo ninguno para ti.

-_Serás hijo de puta Riddle…_

Él detuvo la marcha, haciéndola casi chocar contra él. Aún quería mantener bastante distancia entre ellos y, por si acaso, la mano cerca de su varita. Él no podía haberla escuchado, ¿verdad? No habían hecho contacto visual, era un simple pensamiento. Vamos, que si Lord Voldemort se enteraba de sus insultos la rostizaba.

Riddle, por su parte, la observaba curioso. No tenía formada una mueca de alegría en la cara, pero era algo así.

-Granger… -Hermione simplemente se quedó callada e instintivamente retrocedió un poco, sintiendo en frío de la pared a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Él se acercó unos pasos a ella, haciéndola chocarse contra la pared y dejando sus rostros a una muy-_muy_-reducida distancia. Comenzó a modular lentamente y con sus ojos fijos en ella, él de verdad tenía la cualidad de ponerla nerviosa-. Te escuché.

Alerta, esa era la palabra que reemplazaba a nerviosa. Sintiéndose alerta un miedo y una sensación de espera la invadían, y eran horribles. Gracias a Merlín estaban en Hogwarts y ella era profesora, mientras que Tom Riddle era un adolescente hormonal y estudiante más humanizado que su futuro "yo". Esa situación era bastante más buena que otras. Además, ¡tenía a Harry y Ron!

-Riddle… y a mí qué si escuchaste lo que pensé -se incorporó y se aclaró la garganta, retomando el paso y esquivando su cuerpo. En su interior, agradeció no ser rostizada en milisegundos, aunque estaba segura de que no le habría dolido de haber sido así-. ¿No me ibas a hacer preguntas?

Él se situó a su lado y aumentaron el paso, cada uno con una tanda de pensamientos muy diferentes.

-Lo que tiene mi atención ahora Granger, eres tú… -la miró de reojo, mientras que ella no se dignó a hacerlo. Sonrió levemente aprovechando que ella no lo estaba mirando-. Y lo que a ti también te interesa es _nuestra _conexión. ¿Qué crees que sea, Granger…?

-¿Sabes lo que creo que es, Riddle? Una piedra en el camino. No sé cómo se creó ni cómo se puede eliminar, qué conlleva y si en algún momento me voy a enfermar por esto, lo cual es muy probable; pues estar leyendo pensamientos totalmente macabros no me hace ni una pizca de gracia… -suspiró mientras se frotaba la sien, pensando que eso era totalmente verdad. Tom estaba extrañado porque ella dijera esas palabras en su cara, pero por saber su opinión más que nada. ¿Una piedra en el camino?

No. La miró de reojo y la escuchó refunfuñar de seguramente él, pero no importaba. A él no le gustaba ni le gustaría ser tratado como una simple cosa así, era repugnante. Tom Riddle iba a lograr que él fuera más que una piedra en el camino de la mujer. Iba a ser un obstáculo irrompible, haciendo lo posible para arruinarle la vida. Es verdad que no llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose, pero ella lo había ofendido. ¡Sí, alguien había ofendido a Tom Marvolo Riddle, maldita sea!

Eso, obviamente, no iba a quedar así. La miró y vio sus labios moverse rápidamente mientras hacía leves gestos con las manos. ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento él, Tom Riddle, para lograr que ella lo maldijera durante toda su vida, o al menos el resto del día?

Claramente no podía atacarla porque ella era una profesora y corría peligro de expulsión, y eso era lo último que quería: irse de su amado Hogwarts. Si él quería atacarla debía comenzar desde adentro y de manera no tan notable. ¿Sus sentimientos, quizá?

No quería tomar una decisión precipitada, claro que no, pero tras meditarlo un rato decidió que sólo una cosa haría que ella no lo olvidara. Porque ese era el objetivo: que Hermione Granger no dejara de pensar en él en ningún momento de su mísera vida. No, él no sería una "simple piedra en el camino".

-Granger -la chica paró su parloteo y relamió sus labios sin ninguna oscura intención. Sus ojos miel tenían más brillo de lo usual y sus cejas estaban alzadas inocentemente.

Tom se ajustó la tira de su mochila en el hombro y segundo después actuó: la tomó de la cintura fuertemente, acercándola y pegándola a su cuerpo, y sin dejarla siquiera suspirar la besó. Fue lento, aunque él no había esperado disfrutarlo tanto y cerrar los ojos a causa de ello. Hermione estaba en su misma posición, ¡de verdad que la había tomado por sorpresa!

No podía moverse, y estaba segura de que él no la había hechizado en ningún momento. ¿Entonces, qué era? Se maldijo a sí misma una y mil veces cuando inconscientemente profundizó el beso, tomándolo de la nuca y acercándolo más a su boca que ahora ansiaba contacto.

-Estás tan buena Granger…

Vamos, que si él no la sostenía ella caía directo al piso sin pensarlo. Se sujetó a sus fuertes hombros mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el cabello, haciendo que él casi gimiera de placer entre el beso. Potente y dejando poca tregua, la lengua de Riddle no dejaba de explorar su cavidad al máximo. Y Tom no se quedaba atrás, la había arrinconado contra la pared del pasillo y ahora estaba recorriendo con sus manos por debajo de la polera carmesí, y pronto la remera. Hermione sí que no pudo reprimir un resoplido al sentir el frío contacto con su piel ardiente. Demasiados contrastes. Todo eso la hacía querer tener un orgasmo ahí mismo.

Tom la tomó por el mentón y sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos, ambas investigando y preguntándose por qué estaban haciendo eso y los dos juntos. Ninguno de los dos expresaba esas necesidades por separado, pero era todo lo contrario cuando estaban juntos. Había cierto tipo de tensión sexual.

-Lindos pensamientos que tienes, Granger, ¿un orgasmo aquí mismo? ¿Qué sucede si alguien nos ve? -inquirió él en tono gracioso mientras se separaba de la castaña y se acomodaba la túnica.

-En el caso de tener sexo con alguien, Riddle -comenzó Hermione mientras acomodaba su cabello y su túnica al igual que él-. No sería contigo. Así que deja de ilusionarte.

Miró hacia sus costados y se aseguró de que nadie hubiera visto la escena .El pasillo era bastante largo y el sitio en donde habían estado… ejem, conociéndose, estaba bastante oscuro. Con algo de suerte no los habrían reconocido.

-Riddle, ¿tienes hora?

Él negó levemente con la cabeza y sonrió rápidamente.

-No amor, no llevo el reloj conmigo…

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y se acercó a él para pronto aclararle los puntos, pero no alcanzó. Él le arregló el cuello de la túnica y el del polar, haciendo lo que haría una mujer a su marido con la corbata.

-Tú…tú… qué haces Riddle…

-Siento mucho lo de hoy Hermione -la miró a los ojos sin nada de arrepentimiento, obviamente lo había disfrutado bastante. Sin embargo, ella se quedó estupefacta por el simple hecho de que él estuviera disculpándose nada más y nada menos que con ella. ¡Y también estaba diciendo su nombre, por Merlín!

-La próxima vez será en un sitio más cómodo, amor… al menos tendremos una cama.

Oh, él si era una verdadera serpiente.

.

La verdad es que quería actualizar más rápido pero estamos hablando de señorita inutilidad extrema jajaja... Además de que me pone de los pelos mi abstinencia de La lección de Hermione, de Namine1993. Siempre sigo sus historias y estoy con ella desde que publicó Una sola época, Hogwarts. Aunque no comentemos ni nada, te apoyamos eh! jajaja :)

La cuestión y volviendo a mis historias C: ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí pues le he dedicado bastante esfuerzo. Lo más extraño es que la escena del beso entre Tom y Hermione me salió bastante fluida, y la verdad es que no la tenía planeada. Tenía planeado un beso entre Harry y Hermione, y en realidad lo escribí y luego lo borré. Casi casi ¿eh?

Hermione tiene la misma cicatriz que le hizo Bellatrix en el brazo, pues ella lo acaba de decir. Pero, ¿se la hizo Bellatrix? Hay muchas cosas que cambiaron en la historia...

Los nombres de los caps surgen mientras los desarrollo (usualmente). Estoy muy contenta sobre cómo quedó este especialmente, quizá me pasé alguna palabra y no la corregí, perdón por los errores que pueda tener el cap.

Seguramente piensen que la historia va muy lento con respecto a los días y todo eso, pues sólo han pasado un día y medio desde que ella llegó y ya sucede todo eso (no parece, verdad? jaja). La cuestión es que me parece que al principio lo tengo que hacer todo más lento pues porque hay muchas cosas que acomodar, como esto de hablar con Harry, las dudas de Dumbledore y las actitudes de Riddle, todo lleva tiempo...

No los entretengo más y sólo les digo que si quieren comentar lo hagan, pero no se sientan obligados C: ¡Saludos!


	5. ¡Vamos a Hogsmeade!

Abatida por la repentina desaparición de sus mejores amigos, Hermione decide viajar al pasado para destruir de una vez por todas a Voldemort. Planea asesinarlo en su niñez, pero sus planes cambian enormemente cuando crea un giratiempo y éste sólo puede retroceder cincuenta y cuatro años.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Poderoso, altivo e inmortal**

**Capítulo V- ¡Vamos a Hogsmeade!**

* * *

Podía jurar por su madre que el día se le estaba haciendo tan eterno que terminaría por acabar con algún tipo de enfermedad mental incurable. Ella mantenía la calma en absolutamente todos los ámbitos y ocasiones, pero ese día algo andaba mal. Tom-_rey de las serpientes_-Riddle la había besado y lo peor era que Hermione había accedido gustosa. Trataría con lo que estaba en su poder de evitarlo a toda costa, a él y a su séquito; aunque después de todo tendría que darles clases.

Suspiró por duodécima vez colgándose la mochila en el hombro. Luchaba por no dormirse, pero sus ojos aún permanecían abiertos por alguna fuerza misteriosa.

Al salir del salón sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo para cerrar la puerta. Su cansancio había ido en aumento por la utilización de los no verbales y sin varita, pero a sabiendas de que éstos le hacían mal los había empleado de todas formas.

No habían demasiados alumnos andando por los pasillos, seguramente la mayoría se encontraba en sus salas comunes. Ahora le tocaba dirigirse al despacho del director Dippet, y dudaba de que él le diera tregua. Él intentaría de alguna u otra manera bajarla del puesto o simplemente ofenderla.

—_Buena suerte con eso, vejete. _

Sonrió disimuladamente mientras descendía escaleras para llegar al tercer piso, cruzándose a varios Gryffindor que no reconoció y a otros Ravenclaw de séptimo. Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo Ron y Harry, ¿la habrían ido a buscar? Pensándolo bien, no les había dicho nada sobre el asunto con Dippet…

Con los pensamientos arremolinados en su cabeza se plantó frente a la gárgola de la oficina, que no le permitía la entrada. Nadie le había dicho la contraseña y ella se había olvidado de preguntar, ¿qué tenía que hacer, entonces?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, las escaleras empezaron a mostrarse y ella comenzó a subirlas rápidamente, deteniéndose de manera súbita al llegar a la puerta del despacho. Tocó varias veces casi pareciendo impaciente.

Al recibir el consentimiento del hombre, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Escuchó el trazado de una pluma y se dirigió hacia el origen del sonido, el director Dippet estaba enfocado sólo en sus papeles, además de estar ignorándola, obviamente.

Se aclaró la garganta bien fuerte y se cruzó de brazos, esperando alguna respuesta: no hubo caso.

Esa habitación aún le hacía recordar los viejos tiempos: cuando Dumbledore era el director y sus compañeros estaban vivos.

—Señor Dippet, usted me había citado hoy a su despacho. ¿Para hacerme algún tipo de prueba, quizá…? —Inquirió bajo.

Dippet levantó la mirada unos centímetros, estaba inusualmente calmado con ella. No había hecho ningún comentario mordaz y tampoco parecía tener malas intenciones, ¿se habría olvidado de su encuentro?

—Siéntese por favor, profesora Granger. Usted me contestará unas preguntas y luego procederá a hacer un examen escrito. Para comenzar, preséntese de manera formal y detallada.

Tragó saliva y pensó que lo mejor sería terminar allí rápido, no quería cometer más errores de los necesarios.

—Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger, tengo diecinueve años y nací aquí en Inglaterra, el diecinueve de septiembre. De pequeña me fui a vivir a Francia con mis padres muggles y allí acudí a la escuela Beauxbatons —no tenía coartada pero dudaba de que Dippet contactara con la directora de ese colegio para corroborar la información.

—Luego de egresarme me dediqué a curar a los heridos que producía el ejército de Grindelwald, para luego participar activamente en la guerra.

Dippet desde su asiento la escuchaba atentamente. Ella ya había dicho eso antes, de haber luchado contra Grindelwald, pero se negaba a creerlo. A pesar de que no le agradara aquella chica, reconocía que había que tener agallas para participar en la guerra y suerte para sobrevivir. Talento, además, si sus cuentas no fallaban ella había estado dos años en campo de batalla. Y todos reconocían que los últimos años la guerra había aumentado su crueldad, número desaparecidos, torturas y muertes. Se atrevió a preguntarle aquello de lo que dudaba.

— ¿A cuántas personas ha asesinado, profesora Granger?

Al no esperarse esa pregunta alzó las cejas. Había notado un deje de preocupación en la voz del viejo, por lo que contestaría con un poco de la cruda realidad, s_u_ realidad.

—Algunas, director… —añadió con parsimonia.

— ¿Y qué hechizos utilizó?

Hermione tragó grueso mientras endurecía su mirada. De manera inconsciente y con la mirada perdida decidió no recordar a quienes había asesinado.

—Director Dippet, no me haga recordar aquello que me tortura, por favor.

Hermione pestañeó varias veces seguidas, intentando disolver las pocas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, después de todo ya había llorado muchos por ellos: ahora esa práctica era completamente inútil.

—Tome —él le colocó frente a ella un pergamino con aroma a nuevo—. Cuando termine, puede irse, no hace falta que me lo comente.

Y así fue como el hombre continuó con su trabajo, haciéndola sentir como si fuera la única en la sala. Ella suspiró interiormente y tratando de olvidar las preguntas del director procedió a desenrollar el pergamino.

Las preguntas habían sido bastante más básicas de lo que creía. Comenzaba a dudar de si el director se lo había hecho fácil o simplemente no tenía muchos conocimientos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, ahora eso no le importaba ya que tenía la seguridad de haber contestado el cuestionario correctamente.

En la soledad de su habitación ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida. Ahora que estaba en su cama queriendo dormir, no podía.

—Ya veré a Ron y Harry luego… espera hasta mañana Hermione, no quieres ser impaciente…

Se giró para quedar mirando hacia la puerta apoyando el rostro en su brazo derecho. Bostezó mientras se metía dentro de las sábanas.

Luego de pensar bastante rato en sus dos mejores amigos y al quedarse sin tema, su cabeza la re direccionó hacia Tom Marvolo Riddle. La primera vez que lo había visto había sido en su llegada a Hogwarts, él estaba entre los profesores y habían intercambiado miradas. Y justamente en ese momento se le había ocurrido insultarlo, pero en su mente. ¡Él la había escuchado perfectamente, por Merlín! ¡Hasta le había respondido!

Y no muy gratamente, recordaba. Ese intercambio no la enojó, simplemente la confundió, ¿cómo es que podían hacerlo? Ninguno de los dos había producido ese tipo de contacto intencionalmente.

La segunda vez que se encontraron fue ese mismo día, pero luego de la amena-_más bien estilo interrogatorio-_charla con Dippet y Dumbledore. Ese director la había puesto de los pelos con su arrogancia e ignorancia, era como si incitara a pegarle. Criticar su apariencia y luego personalidad, el hombre no se daba cuenta con quién trataba…

Rió mientras colocaba una mano en su frente. ¡Vaya, ahora ella sonaba como una engreída de mierda!

—_Oh, perra. Quería verte._

Recordaba esa frase claro como el agua. Hermione se había exaltado un poco ya que él había utilizado esa conexión que tenían voluntariamente. Encontraba una ventaja de ser profesora: Tom Riddle ya no la llamaría _perra_. ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a suceder; sólo faltaba que él tomara un poco más de confianza y la llamaría hasta amorcito.

Rogaba, rogaba porque él no hiciera nada más. Habían pasado sólo dos días y ya habían mantenido charlas-discusiones, se habían amenazado mutuamente y se habían besado y coqueteado. Él había coqueteado, que quede claro que no había sido ella.

Todo en unos malditos dos días, dos condenados días que fueron los más lentos de su vida.

Luego de que Dumbledore los dejara a solas mientras caminaban rumbo a su despacho, habían tenido un momento bastante tenso. Ella seguía pensando en él como el Voldemort de su época, cada vez que lo veía tenía ganas de hechizarlo y hacer que todo terminase por una vez. Pero como sabía que no podía hacer eso justo en ese momento, se abstenía.

—_No, sólo mentía. Los repudié como la inmundicia que eran…_

Su sangre hirvió al recordar cómo ese bastardo insultaba a sus mejores amigos. Al parecer, Ron y Harry no habían perdido el tiempo tanto como había creído: ya se habían hecho odiar por los Slytherin.

Y cuando los defendió, delató enormemente que mantenía una estrecha relación con ellos.

Al recordarle a Tom Marvolo Riddle que él no poseía bondad, gratitud o humildad, se abrió una puerta ante ella. Era una posibilidad remota-_muy, muy remota_-, pero si no podían asesinarlo estando en Hogwarts y siendo menores de edad (ellos), no encontraba otra solución.

Bostezó por última vez antes de caer dormida, con un último pensamiento en su cabeza.

¿Sería tan imposible humanizar a Tom Riddle, futuro Lord Voldemort?

Después de todo, eran tres: debían obtener algún resultado.

.

Sábanas, hacía calor: se convertían en una molestia. Balbuceó unas cuantas cosas ininteligibles mientras que miraba hacia los costados en busca de una fuente de luz para así saber qué hora podría ser. Mala suerte, su cuarto se encontraba en las mazmorras.

Dejó caer su cuerpo nuevamente hacia el colchón mientras abrazaba su almohada y frotaba el rostro contra ella, pensando.

—_Sábado… ¿O Domingo? No, debe ser sábado… esta almohada es tan suave… _

Pero sentía como si hubiera dormido dos días seguidos.

Alejó con un pie de sí misma las sábanas que la cubrían: maldición que tenía calor, estaba casi transpirando. Se desperezó mientras se levantaba y con una mano se frotaba los ojos, no quería ni saber cómo estaba su cabello, casi de manera automática todas las mañanas se bajaba un frasco de poción alisadora.

Así fue como una hora después, Hermione salía de su cuarto para dirigirse al comedor: con suerte interceptaría algún horario de comida.

Al subir los pisos y salir de la maldita mazmorra en donde se encontraba, descartó inmediatamente que fuera el desayuno, afuera se encontraba demasiado despejado y luminoso: los pájaros cantaban y el sol se encontraba en lo alto.

Ya en la puerta del comedor, entró y tuvo la suerte de que fuera la hora del almuerzo, todos los alumnos estaban en sus mesas engullendo lo que tenían en sus platos. O los que habían, en realidad: era fin de semana de Hogsmeade y tres cuarta parte del colegio se encontraba allí. Increíblemente, se había enterado que los de segundo también podían salir al pueblo.

Sonrió levemente mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa de los profesores, a su vez en busca de la mirada de Harry o Ron. Al encontrarlos no se detuvo, pero los saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza que fue devuelto.

—Harry, ¿no te parece que Hermione está muy distante? Ya no quiere pasar tiempo con nosotros…

Ron estaba comiendo de manera tranquila y sin atragantarse, lo cual era muy raro en él. Harry se había dado cuenta de eso por lo que supuso que era un tema bastante serio para su amigo pelirrojo. Miró a Hermione, que estaba sentándose en su mesa. Ese día estaba bastante bonita, su look había cambiado bastante al de su tiempo. Su pelo estaba alisado y su túnica era completamente negra pero no opaca, sabía que no llevaba maquillaje pero lo aparentaba.

—Ella es una profesora Ron, no puede saludarnos así sin más ni pasar tiempo con nosotros como antes, tiene otras obligaciones, ¿acaso no quieres que te corrija el trabajo que nos dio ayer?

Ronald se quedó pensando absorto durante unos segundos aquello que le había dicho Harry. En realidad él sólo se quejaba porque extrañaba la presencia de su amiga junto a ellos, además de que notaba un gran cambio en ella que no sabía si le gustaba. Obviamente ella estaba "grande", tenía diecinueve y había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que los había visto, así que era comprensible que estuviera algo cambiada. Para ellos había pasado nueve meses, para ella dos años.

Así fue como ambos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del comedor, esperando a que Hermione acabara con su comida. Harry no la quería apurar en eso ya que quería hacer que ella comiera todo lo que pudiera debido a su estado.

— ¿Qué crees que nos dirá? —le preguntó a Ron mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

—No tengo ni la menor idea, Harry. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y sabes lo impredecible que es Hermione.

.

—Y así fue cómo llegué aquí, chicos. Siento haber hablado tanto pero era indispensable que ustedes supieran todo esto —dijo, haciendo fondo blanco con su cerveza de mantequilla. No alcanzaba a estar borracha, pero sí estaba algo tomada. Hacía bastante tiempo que no aprovechaba su tiempo para beberse tantas.

Ambos se habían quedado con muchas preguntas pero sin palabras. Ron estaba casi con la boca abierta y reflexionaba todo lo que había sucedido mientras ellos no estaban en su época. Todas las personas que habían muerto, compañeros de Hogwarts y aurores, hasta civiles…

— ¿Qué pasó con Ginny? —Le preguntó Harry, mirándola a los ojos y esperando una respuesta sincera— ¿Ella…?

A pesar de todo, a Harry siempre le había gustado la pelirroja, pero luego de viajar en el tiempo tuvo que inclinarse hacia Hermione. Nunca había reconocido la falta que le hacía la castaña hacia ese momento, no era lo mismo bancarse a Ron todo el día solo que acompañado.

—No puedo recordarlo, Harry. Hubieron tantas cosas que me torturaban tanto, que decidí simplemente borrarlas: puedo parecerles una inútil, pero…

Hermione hipó y tomó otro largo trago de su vaso, que se iba llenando a medida que la cerveza disminuía.

Las Cuatro Escobas estaba atestada de gente: la mayoría obviamente, alumnos de Hogwarts. El negocio estaba adornado con los colores de las cuatro casas, y ellos se encontraban en una mesa de una esquina, aunque poseía los colores de Slytherin.

—Me pregunto cuándo dejarán de colocar este horrible color —exclamó Ron mientras movía la cortina con los colores de su casa menos preferida—. Todavía no se dan cuenta de que les arruina la decoración, además es feo.

Algunos que pasaban se la quedaban mirando rara y según ella, pensando lo horrible que se veía borracha. Supo que sería mejor irse cuando algunos alumnos ya empezaban a cuchichear mirando en su dirección: se imaginó los rumores, seguramente dirían que ella estaba saliendo con Harry o Ron, o los dos a la vez.

—Hermione, Harry —los llamó el pelirrojo—. Miren, allí va Tom Riddle.

Señaló al chico que caminaba con paso apresurado, ondeando la túnica a su paso. Pronto dejaron de verlo gracias a la multitud que había, también, en la calle.

Hermione los miró y dudó en decirles que había tenido varios encontronazos con él: al menos no ahora. Tenían que encontrar una solución al problema y las cosas que había hecho sólo enmarañaban la situación.

—Chicos, ¿quieren ir a Cabeza Puerco un rato? Y me cuentan un poco de lo que pasó en este tiempo…

Ellos asintieron y ponto se dirigieron hacia el lugar, reconociendo al instante que había demasiada gente intentando escuchar su conversación. Hermione se preguntó por qué mierda eran tantos Slytherin los que los observaban, entre ellos estaba Abraxas Malfoy: se hacía obviamente el pelotudo.

—Malditos Slytherin metiches…

Se hacía francamente difícil caminar a causa de toda la gente que había, algunos la golpeaban y ni se detenían a disculparse. Metros después de Honeydukes ya no hubieron tantas personas. A excepción de una chica, de pelo negro y completamente lacio, se paró frente a ellos y miró sólo a Harry. Qué irrespetuosa.

Harry, al ver que la chica no se movía ni pensaba hablar primero, comenzó.

—Jacqueline, ¿quieres moverte?

—Harry, yo… —ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, aparentando estar nerviosa. Ron la miró con cara de fastidio y Hermione curiosa. Harry por su parte, estaba que la mandaba a la mierda.

— ¿Si, Jacqueline? —La apuró.

—Yo quiero hablar contigo… por favor —la chica miraba hacia el piso avergonzada. Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas a Harry, que casi profirió un gemido de dolor. Harry la miró acusadoramente a lo que ella le sonrió ampliamente.

—Ve, Harry, o si no…

La mirada que le dio Hermione le hizo tragar grueso. Nunca había visto un lado tan amenazador por parte de ella, asintió y se dirigió con Jacqueline lejos de allí. Ella, como siempre, iba colgada de su brazo como una bolsa de papas, completamente feliz.

Avanzaron unos pasos y Hermione le preguntó a Ron quién era la chica.

—Desde que llegamos está detrás de Harry y no lo deja ni un día en paz, te lo aseguro. La verdad, no lo envidio.

Continuaron su ruta viendo escaparates y entrando a las tiendas que consideraban interesantes, comprando algunas cosas pequeñas. Hermione había conseguido unos jabones con muy rico aroma que difuminaban cicatrices, mientras que Ron se había comprado algunas bromas estilo Weasley's.

Hermione divisó a lo lejos una librería que no había en su tiempo. Entusiasmada, tomó de la mano a Ron y lo condujo rápidamente hacia el escaparate, el cual poseía demasiados libros de su gusto. Sin previo aviso se adentró en la tienda, aún cargando a su amigo que de manera reacia también la acompañaba. Sonó una campanilla y el hombre de la tienda los saludó amablemente, los dos correspondieron el saludo y Hermione le preguntó dónde se encontraba la sección de Encantamientos.

La librería era la mitad de grande que la biblioteca de su colegio, y la de Hogwarts era una de las más completas del Mundo Mágico. Soltando la mano de su amigo pelirrojo comenzó a bajar con magia todos los libros que le interesaban, apuntándolos con su dedo y llevándolos hacia una mesa cercana.

—Hermione, ¿cómo puedes usar ese tipo de magia así?

— ¿Así cómo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, absorta en sus libros que cada vez eran más.

—Así, sin varita y no verbal… ¿has estado practicando todos los días?

—Ron —Hermione detuvo su búsqueda y se plantó frente a él con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo acusadoramente—. Siempre he hecho esto con los libros, pero parece que no te habías dado cuenta…

Los estantes eran bastante altos y poseían escaleras móviles que ella no se molestaba en utilizar. Ya había conseguido los libros suficientes, se dijo mientras miraba los tomos y sus títulos.

—Debía esperármelo… —empezó él con una risita, tomando un libro entre sus manos como si fuera algo de otro mundo—. Ya estás buscando cómo volver en el tiem…

— ¡Ronald! ¿Puedes callarte por una maldita vez en tu vida? Por Merlín…

Él se disculpó y, cabizbajo, la siguió durante todo el camino de vuelta. Hermione le había pagado al hombre, quien había estado realmente contento de haber recibido tanta suma de dinero en un solo día. Los libros que había adquirido eran realmente caros, pero podía pagarlos sin ningún problema.

Tom salió de la tienda, mirando cómo aquéllos dos se alejaban entre la multitud. Frunció levemente el ceño mientras intentaba relacionar todos los hechos de esos pocos días en donde la mujer había ingresado a Hogwarts sin previo aviso. Nunca se lo había esperado, había dudado mucho y hasta había creído en posibilidades muy remotas. Pero nunca hubiera podido creer, sin hechos concretos, que ellos eran viajeros del tiempo. Ahora, sabiendo esto, podría actuar con más cuidado. Había enviado a Abraxas a seguir a la profesora a cualquier lado que fuera, sin ser tan obvio ni descubierto, esperaba que hubiera recaudado algún tipo de información. Aunque lo que lo mantuvo distraído el resto del día fue el hecho de averiguar por qué estaban allí, en una época diferente y los tres juntos.

¿Debían tener algún tipo de misión, verdad?

.

Bueno, acá está este cap. Estoy en la casa de mi tía subiéndolo ya que en la mía no hay internet hace como una semana, por eso el retraso.

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho C:


	6. Sello de Unión

Abatida por la repentina desaparición de sus mejores amigos, Hermione decide viajar al pasado para destruir de una vez por todas a Voldemort. Planea asesinarlo en su niñez, pero sus planes cambian enormemente cuando crea un giratiempo y éste sólo puede retroceder cincuenta y cuatro años.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Poderoso, altivo e inmortal**

**Capítulo VI- Sello de Unión**

* * *

— ¿Y cómo te fue con Jacqueline, Harry? Apuesto que estupendo.

Hermione, con una sonrisa muy grande y burlona en su rostro, se sentó en el sofá de su sala de estar o recibidor. Era domingo y no tenían nada que hacer, así que había invitado a sus dos amigos a que conocieran sus aposentos.

—No me lo recuerdes —respondió él rápidamente mientras admiraba la sala, el despacho de Hermione era realmente grande pero a la vez acogedor, le gustaba ese ambiente—. Me interrogó sobre ti.

Ron, por su parte, abría las puertas para ver qué había tras ellas. Se encontró con una oficina, el cuarto de su amiga y otra habitación más.

—Aún así parece una buena chica Harry, quizá un poco tonta por indagarte así pero buena al fin y al cabo —Hermione apoyó sus pies en la mesa ratona que tenía enfrente, estirándose como un gato—. Y Ronald, deja de husmear por ahí y ven a sentarte. Siento el desorden pero no he tenido tiempo ni ganas de arreglarlo.

Ron silbó largamente mientras se tiraba al lado de Hermione, mirando hacia el techo y frotando sus manos debido al frío.

— ¿Cómo es que sobrevives aquí, Herms? ¡Yo me estoy congelando de pies a cabeza!

Hermione lo miró de reojo con una leve sonrisa.

—Magia, Ron, magia —Hermione se incorporó de su asiento con sus miradas siguiéndole. Se dirigió a un pequeño armario con hechizos protectores, los cuales deshizo con facilidad. De allí sacó su giratiempo y unos libros que cogió con algo de dificultad debido a su peso. Dejó los libros sobre la mesa y mantuvo su preciado artefacto colgando en el aire, sólo sostenido por la pequeña cadena de oro.

—Y esto es lo que me trajo aquí: como no consideré que se rompería, tenemos que buscar otra manera de volver a nuestra época. Pero antes de eso, debemos acabar con…

—Acabar con Voldemort —Harry tomó la cadena y admiró el reloj que había llevado a Hermione hasta allí—. Pero sabes que no lo podemos hacer aquí Hermione, no en pleno Hogwarts.

— ¿Tienes un plan? —Le preguntó Ron.

—No —respondió ella sentándose suavemente y sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza debido al estrés—. No será muy fácil asesinarlo, por lo que he visto, es un maldito prodigio. No me esperaba menos —comentó sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando los pocos encuentros que habían tenido y lo profundos que habían sido, tanto en el sentido moral como, con su más sentido pésame, físico. No se atrevió a decirles aquello que había meditado sola, la otra opción que tenían aunque mucho más difícil de cumplir. Cambiar a Tom Riddle y hacer que se convirtiera en una persona "buena", por ahora no era una opción viable. Primero agotaría todas sus oportunidades habidas y por haber.

— ¿Por lo que has visto? —Le preguntó Harry viéndola directamente a los ojos, algo curioso. Ella confió en sus dotes de actuación, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

—En la clase del otro día, Harry —tragó grueso mientras desviaba la vista hacia Ron, que también la miraba atentamente—. Además, tiene a sus compañeros que hacen todo por él ¿no?

—Querrás decir lacayos —interrumpió Ron con fastidio—. Si Riddle les dice "Arrójense de un puente" lo harán, tenlo por seguro.

—Eso ya lo sabemos Ronald —respondió Hermione, señalando los libros que había dejado sobre la mesa—. Quiero que aprendan todos los hechizos que puedan y que los pongamos en práctica lo más antes posible.

Ambos tomaron los primeros que estaban a su alcance, reticentes. ¡Eran demasiados libros, y todos con trescientas páginas al parecer! No podrían hacerlo.

— ¡Estás loca si piensas que los memorizaremos tan rápido! ¡Apenas podré leer uno en unos meses!

—Tranquilo, Ron —lo animó ella con una gran sonrisa que demostraba lo mucho que lo había extrañado, en ocasiones—. La mayoría del texto es teoría; quién los creó, cuándo, eso no hace falta saberlo. Sólo para qué se utilizan y el conjuro obviamente, ¿de acuerdo?

Le palmeó la espalda fuertemente, admirando su cara pálida de la sorpresa y sus orejas un poco rojas. Abatido él bajo la cabeza.

—Pe-pero…

—Comiencen ya.

Y sólo con esa palabra, Hermione cortó todos los lamentos y penurias de Ron y ellos no se atrevieron a abrir la boca en todo el rato. Resumían lo que leían en un pergamino: Hermione les informó que luego se lo entregarían a ella para que los corrigiera, era algo así como un trabajo extracurricular en el que tendrían su ayuda y tutela.

—Iré a buscar la comida —informó ella siendo el mediodía, se incorporó de su sofá y se dirigió pronto a la salida de sus aposentos.

En el trayecto hacia las cocinas Hermione no dejó de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en esos míseros días. Su llegada al colegio y el descubrimiento de que sus amigos habían ido a parar a esa época... la mutua atracción entre Tom y ella.

Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma con el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente descartó que ella estuviera atraída hacia Riddle, ¡no podía ser posible! Él se había abalanzado a besarle y ella nada más le había correspondido, pues cómo decir que no verdad...

—Maldito Riddle…

— ¿Pensando en mí, Granger?

Hermione se detuvo abruptamente, queriéndose tirar un Desmaius a sí misma. ¿Acaso el chico tenía que estar en TODAS partes? Y justo donde estaba ella, y eso no era para nada casualidad…

Tom pronto la alcanzó y se paró frente a ella con una leve sonrisa que ella consideró totalmente falsa. Hermione chasqueó la lengua con una molestia notable y él sonrió aún más, complacido por su acción.

— ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó él, siguiéndola de cerca a un paso bastante rápido. Hermione sólo quería esfumarse en ese instante, no queriendo sentir la presencia de Voldemort junto a ella.

—Donde no te incumbe Riddle, vete ya.

Al parecer a él sí le divertía bastante la situación, pues seguía con esa sonrisa completamente extraña para ella. ¿Acaso él planeaba hacerla caer en sus fauces, para luego devorarla o hacerla pedacitos, sólo por considerarla una amenaza?

Tom la seguía durante todo el camino sin articular palabra, ¡vaya que parecía un acosador!

—Señor Riddle, le restaré veinticinco puntos a su casa si sigue así…

—Pft, Señor Riddle —comenzó él dando unas pequeñas carcajadas. Hermione se torturó con esa imagen de él riéndose, de verdad parecía… ¡no, claro que no le parecía lindo!

—Llámame Tom —ordenó él deteniéndose frente a ella y lanzándole una mirada completamente seductora. Vaya que tenía talento…

—Está bien, Tom —añadió ella siguiéndole el juego para su sorpresa y acercándose a él, dejando sus rostros a pocos centímetros. Él al parecer estaba esperando alguna acción de ella y Hermione no quiso preguntarse cuál estaría pensando—. Vete bien a la mierda.

Ella lo pasó de largo, dejándolo estupefacto en ese mismo lugar. A Hermione le comenzó a doler un poco el hombro por el simple hecho de haberlo golpeado al pasar. Esa zona herida segundos después le ardió como si estuvieran quemándola viva. Profirió un quejido y buscó rastros de sangre pero no había nada, ¿qué mierda podría ser?

— ¡Aah!

Hermione cayó de rodillas al piso, sintiendo el mismo dolor que le habían provocado al hacerle esa marca que decía que ella era una Sangre Sucia…

— ¡Maldición, Granger! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

Respirando agitadamente, escuchó el grito de Riddle a lo lejos. Comenzó a mover las prendas de su hombro pensando en lo inverosímil que era la situación. A Riddle no podía estar pasándole lo mismo que a ella, ¿pero qué era? ¡Ella no había hecho nada, y él tampoco! ¿Qué era lo que les estaba ocurriendo?

Se alegró al ver que el dolor comenzaba a disminuir poco a poco, pero persistía. Aunque a ella ya no le importaba eso, pues se encontraba mirando absorta la marca que se había creado en su hombro. La reconocía pues la había leído acerca de ella alguna vez… y no lo podía creer.

Ese no podía ser un Sello de Unión.

Inmediatamente se incorporó ignorando el dolor persistente en su hombro. Apretaba la zona con rabia por debajo de su remera, aún sin querer creer la situación. Al darse la vuelta vio que Riddle estaba parado frente a ella con la misma cara de perros de siempre pero aún peor, al igual que ella él se sostenía el hombro con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y los ojos un poco rojizos.

Él quitó la mano de Hermione de su herida y apartó las prendas que volvían a su lugar. También lo tenía. Ella, Hermione Granger, su profesora y la persona que le atraía en demasía, tenía su mismo Sello de Unión. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero sabía que esa situación era prácticamente irreversible, ¿por qué se había creado?

Delineó con sus dedos aquella marca que lo condenaría para siempre. Luego la miró a ella y vio su cara de sufrimiento.

—Duele, Riddle. Necesitamos curarnos.

Hermione le movió la mano de su Sello y se dispuso a ir hacia el séptimo piso para aclarar la situación y obviamente hacer que ese dolor latente dejase de torturarla. De paso se acomodó la túnica. No quería pensar cómo les explicaría eso a sus amigos, ¡se volverían prácticamente locos al saber que Tom no podía morir!

Frotó sus manos contra su cara agradeciendo que no hubiera muchos alumnos en las escaleras. Por suerte no se encontraba tan desarreglada y sólo le echaban un vistazo por ser profesora. Esperaba que Riddle fuera bastante atrás para no llamar la atención.

El camino fue bastante tenso y Hermione no dejaba de pensar como una máquina. Entonces, la única opción que tenían era la de cambiarlo, y para eso la utilizarían a ella por el lazo que ahora tenían… ¡Maldición! Todo sería mucho más difícil que en un principio…

Ya delante del cuadro de Barnabás el Chiflado, dijo la frase en su mente tres veces.

_Un lugar para curarnos y pensar claramente, un lugar para curarnos y pensar claramente, un lugar para curarnos y pensar claramente…_

Poco a poco la puerta fue apareciéndose. Riddle ya la había alcanzado y se había quedado observándola. Hermione le indicó que entrara con ella.

Todo estaba cubierto de un pasto que parecía recién cortado, era un jardín cerrado de estilo japonés. Hermione reconoció al instante que lo que había en los canteros eran plantas curativas de todos los tamaños, colores y usos. Había muchos estantes con diferentes tipos de pociones curativas y ungüentos, la sala también estaba decorada con muchas fuentes. Sin embargo, no se podía ver el sol y el alumbrado eran bastantes velas.

— ¿Y sabes qué poción usar Granger? No me deja de arder.

Hermione había escuchado acerca de un tipo de flor que tenía efectos desinflamatorios y que curaba cualquier tipo de quemadura en segundos. Si no recordaba mal, era la Flor de Digitalis…

Husmeando por todas las flores la reconoció, aunque ésta era una combinación de varios colores: azul, violeta, blanco y rosa.

Hizo una mueca notando que el dolor en su hombro había aumentado un poco, gracias a Merlín que estaba a punto de tratarla porque se sentía no dar más y no paraba de recordar su encuentro con la persona que le había hecho su cicatriz.

— Toma —Hermione le entregó la flor a Riddle, que estaba sentado en un banco que había al lado de una de las tantas fuentes. Él la miró y procedió a tomarla y examinarla.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Obviamente Tom desconfiaba bastante de su elección, sólo por no saber qué flor era esa. Se sentía bastante estúpido y eso no le gustaba.

—Flor de Digitalis, Riddle, sólo frótatelo en la herida y sanará.

Él algo reticente así lo hizo. No es que confiara en ella, sólo era el simple hecho de que ese Sello de Unión en el hombro le estaba doliendo como Merlín mandaba. Miró a Hermione una última vez antes de comenzar a aplastar la flor contra su hombro, sintiendo cómo ésta actuaba con más rapidez de la que pensaba. Había sentido sólo unas cosquillas y ningún dolor, se fijó y el color rojo del Sello había desaparecido por completo, dejando sólo unas líneas negras irregulares.

Mientras tanto, Hermione había hecho lo mismo en su hombro. Suspiró de satisfacción al sentir cómo el dolor se iba en tan sólo unos segundos, tan rápido como había llegado.

—Riddle, tenemos que sacarnos de ésta lo más rápido que podamos, ¿sí?

Silencio…

Hermione se enfureció.

— ¿Acaso quieres que hurgue en tu mente sin que puedas evitarlo? Sería bastante interesante saber qué es lo que escondes en esa cabeza, ¿no?

Tom se incorporó lentamente y se paró frente a ella, mirándola fijamente con una máscara de hielo. Hermione sólo escuchaba el correr del agua de las fuentes, lo cual la calmaba y no la hacía poner alerta, gran error.

Él la tomó del cuello fuertemente y la hundió en un violento beso en el cual la serpiente dominaba. Hermione sintió una corriente eléctrica inundarle todo el cuerpo, impulsándola a acercarse cada vez más a él.

Aunque segundos después, harta de la situación, Hermione lo mordió y lo empujó lejos, ahora el labio inferior de Riddle sangraba. Él sólo se relamió y procedió a hablarle.

— ¿No lo sientes?

— ¿Qué?

—Estamos destinados a estar juntos.

.

— ¡Lo hizo Riddle, yo lo sé! ¡Fue a propósito!

Ron casi corría por la habitación de lo nervioso que estaba. Harry estaba sentado al lado de Hermione inspeccionando aquél Sello de Unión del cual Hermione hablaba. Obviamente todo su plan estaba frustrado porque ahora Voldemort no podía ser asesinado, pues entonces tendrían que matar también a Hermione. Y eso era imposible.

—Por segunda vez Ron, no sé cuál es el causante pero Tom parecía no serlo... estaba tan impactado como yo.

— ¿Tom? ¿Así lo llamas, Tom? ¡Hermione, él ya está entrando en tu cabeza!

_Y cuerpo_, quiso añadir ella pensando en el beso de ese día y los anteriores. Miró a Harry quien fulminaba con la mirada a Ron.

—Hermione sabe lo que hace Ron, si te das cuenta ella ya vivió más que nosotros —Harry pasó su mirada a ella—. Confiamos en ti.

—En otras palabras, estás más vieja —añadió gracioso Ron, intentando calmarse y no pensar más en Voldemort. No le gustaba para nada que Hermione le dijera "Tom" a Voldemort... No era por ningún motivo en especial, pero reconocía abiertamente que no le gustaba para nada esa situación, ese lazo que tenían los dos no causaría más que problemas...

—¿Te duele? —Le preguntó Harry palpando suavemente la zona anteriormente herida. Hermione negó con la cabeza recordando las últimas palabras que le había dicho Riddle, inmediatamente se tensó. Al parecer su amigo lo notó y le preguntó qué le sucedía.

—Siento que ya no podamos asesinarlo, Harry... arruiné todo.

—Sabes que no es tu culpa Hermione, deja de torturarte con eso, ya se nos ocurrirá algo...

Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza dudando de si contarles o no acerca del plan que había formulado, considerando ahora su condición y la relación que mantenía con Riddle. Obviamente ella se había acercado a él en menos de una semana todo lo que no se habían acercado Harry y Ron a Voldemort en nueve meses. Ella sería la que tenía que actuar y hacerle frente en toda la historia... Si lo que quería lograr en Riddle era un cambio, ella sería la adecuada...

Suspiró al ver a Ron acostarse en el sofá de enfrente dispuesto a dormirse. Su despacho se encontraba calmado y la presencia de aquellos dos hacía que ella estuviera feliz de haber acabado en ese tiempo.

De no ser así, jamás los habría encontrado.

.

Taan tan tan…

Este capítulo quedó realmente corto pero no lo quería mezclar con otras cosas que sucederán después y bueno… Hermione hace menos de una semana llegó a Hogwarts y Tom ya está loco por ella (literalmente)… suena medio inverosímil pero así son los fanfics, tampoco considero que sea apresurado.

Gracias a los comentarios de Sharlyn Ramos en Potterfics y Carmenotaku, Susan-black y PelusitaBlack, me alegran mucho :D**  
**

Saludos y recuerden que actualizo todos los sábados! Reviews :)


	7. El extraño profesor

Abatida por la repentina desaparición de sus mejores amigos, Hermione decide viajar al pasado para destruir de una vez por todas a Voldemort. Planea asesinarlo en su niñez, pero sus planes cambian enormemente cuando crea un giratiempo y éste sólo puede retroceder cincuenta y cuatro años.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Poderoso, altivo e inmortal**

**Capítulo VII- El extraño profesor**

* * *

Hermione, nerviosa, tragó su ansiedad. Faltaban cinco minutos para que sus alumnos de séptimo entraran: Gryffindor y Slytherin. Se encontraría a sus amigos y estaría cara a cara con Riddle. Ya había corregido su trabajo y el maldito había sacado un puto diez. _Está bien_, era bastante fácil y hasta ella podría haberlo hecho igual de genial y más rápido teniendo su edad… pero el simple hecho de que él supiera todo la molestaba. Riddle seguía manteniendo su fachada de alumno perfecto y eso se reflejaba muy bien en sus notas.

Aunque se aseguraría por mano propia de que él obtuviera un Supera las Expectativas, obviamente por pura maña de ella. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento mirando un reloj que había en la pared. Sólo un minuto y abriría las puertas…

Se frotó las manos contra la cara, ansiosa. No debía perder la calma, la cual estaba bastante inestable desde el momento de creación su Sello de Unión con Voldemort. Seguramente a él le pasaba lo mismo y estaría igual de contento que ella por la situación… ¡ja!

¿Cómo quitarían aquella maldición de encima de ellos?

Treinta segundos…

Porque _era_ una maldición. Oh sí que lo era, y a Hermione la torturaba lentamente.

Tragó grueso acomodándose la túnica y su esponjado cabello. Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar… sólo faltaban diez segundos… ¡mierda! ¡Pero no estaba preparada para verlo!

Sentía que iba a explotar. Secó una gota de sudor de su frente y se lanzó un hechizo para refrescarse.

Y al momento de la campana, las puertas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se abrieron y dieron paso a unos alumnos bastante apresurados. La profesora de la materia se encontraba sentada en su silla detrás del escritorio, completamente ajena a lo que sucedía en su alrededor. Al entrar y sentarse en su respectivo asiento atrás del todo, Tom la fulminó con la mirada. Obviamente ella "no se dio cuenta" de esto.

—Los resultados de las pruebas de evaluación de nivel han sido bastante bajos —informó ella, parándose frente a la clase con brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observando a cada uno de los presentes y evitando pasar su mirada sobre algún que otro Slytherin. Las hojas aparecieron frente a sus respectivos propietarios, quienes comenzaron a examinarlas—. Como algunos temas no son bastante amplios, se verán este mismo año, añadiéndolos así al programa inicial. ¿Alguna objeción?

Un chico pelinegro de Gryffindor levantó la mano.

—Profe, ¿por qué vino así tan de pronto en Hogwarts? Tengo por entendido que uno ni siquiera puede aparecerse aquí… ¿puede contarnos qué hechizo usó, eh, por favor?

La pregunta claramente la tomó desprevenida. Tosió varias veces para recomponerse de su casi atragantamiento, pensando también qué debía contestarle a aquél chico. La verdad, ¡nunca!

—Bueno… esa no es una pregunta que contestaré ahora, sino en su debido tiempo… y no utilicé un hechizo, sino un… ejem, otra cosa de la que tampoco puedo hablar…

El chico objetó varias veces más al igual que varios otros alumnos, pero desistieron al ver que ella no diría nada. Hermione les entregó un trabajo para hacer en esa clase y que tenían que entregar la próxima. La mayoría se puso cada uno con sus grupitos y comenzaron a tener hora libre, aunque Hermione se los arruinó diciéndoles que sería la única del año.

Entre tanto alboroto, vio que Harry y Ron se acercaban a ella. Les sonrió pero pronto ese gesto se desvaneció, gracias a la presencia de un tal Riddle frente a ella.

Él para hacer más íntimo el ambiente o simplemente para tener más control, apoyó sus dos manos sobre la mesa. Luego la miró directamente a los ojos, y Hermione sólo pudo preguntarse qué era lo que se escondía detrás de aquélla fría mirada. ¿Era Riddle una persona malvada realmente?

— ¿Admirando el paisaje, hermosa? Hago lo mismo contigo —le comentó él, sonriendo de medio lado y dando a conocer sus intenciones. Y ella sí, oh sí que estaba admirando el paisaje…

— ¿Quieres algo, Tom? —Le preguntó Hermione, acordándose que el otro día él le había concedido el permiso para llamarlo así.

—Sí, en verdad quiero algo —Riddle clavó su mirada en Hermione, que sintió el acercamiento de varios centímetros. Tom estaba parado con las manos sobre el escritorio y Hermione estaba inclinada en su silla. Nadie a su alrededor les prestaba atención, aunque ella suponía que Ron y Harry sí lo estaban haciendo.

—Reunámonos hoy —ordenó lentamente, analizando todas las reacciones que causaba en ella, se encontraba impasible con la propuesta—. Apuesto a que quieres aclarar la situación tanto como yo, ¿verdad? Y la charla que tuvimos el otro día en la Sala de los Menesteres no fue tan esclarecedora que digamos…

Hermione aceptó al instante. No podían dejar en asunto sin resolver ya que la situación pronto se volvería peligrosa de no ser tratada. Tom simplemente sonrió galantemente al ver que ella había aceptado, y Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en las dotes que tenía Tom Riddle para encantar a la gente.

Él se mordió el labio levemente y le habló.

—Quiero besarte.

Hermione pestañeó. Una, dos, tres veces, y seguía sin creérselo. ¿Él, Tom Marvolo Riddle, futuro Lord Voldemort, Heredero de Slytherin y Príncipe de las Serpientes, le estaba diciendo que quería besarla? ¿A ELLA?

El mundo estaba dado vuelta.

—Riddle, te recomiendo que dejes de lado los impulsos hormonales de adolescentes como tú y que pienses claramente. Soy tu profesora.

Él se rió levemente y Hermione pensó que nunca había oído algo tan hermoso. Sí, que ella pensara eso era efecto del Sello, todas las putas cosas que sentía eran efecto del Sello. Esa atracción que sentía al mirarlo, esa necesidad imperiosa de tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—El viernes no pensabas eso —contraatacó divertido.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y se dispuso a acomodar rudamente un par de papeles en su mesa, perdiendo esa batalla (pero no la guerra). Recordaba claramente los besos de ese día. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haberse sacado a Riddle de encima en el momento justo.

—Hoy a penas salga me dirigiré a la Sala de los Menesteres. Más te vale que estés allí, Riddle.

—Ya te dije que me dijeras Tom —ordenó nuevamente él, ignorando el tono que había empleado Hermione al hablarle. Se encontraba bastante complacido por el simple hecho de que ese mismo día ser verían nuevamente, y a solas. Después de la creación del Sello había tenido una necesidad imperiosa de tocarla y sentirla cerca suyo, de besarla y rozar sus cuerpos. Era extraño puesto que el contacto tenía que ser carnal, ya que ahora estando a centímetros de distancia sentía la misma o más necesidad de acercársele que estando a metros.

No le gustaba no poder controlar sus impulsos, sentía la dependencia, y eso no iba con él. No podía depender de ella ni de nadie. Era Tom Riddle después de todo.

—Pronto serás mía Granger —declaró él, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo también. Pronto él rozó sus manos con necesidad, clavándole una dura mirada—. Y harás cualquier cosa por y para mí.

Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida por esas palabras. ¿De verdad Tom estaba atraído hacia ella de tal manera? Esa no era una secuela del Sello… ¿o sí?

—Sí Riddle, cuando gustes… —profirió ella, haciendo caso omiso a todas sus advertencias.

Porque tarde o temprano, esas advertencias se harían realidad.

.

—Hermione, ¿de qué hablaron?

—Sobre el Sello de Unión, Ronald, y si se quedan aquí llegarán tarde a sus clases —insistió ella, aún sabiendo que esos dos chicos se quedarían unos minutos acompañándola, hasta que llegaran sus próximos alumnos.

—Parecían bastante íntimos allí, ¿segura que no te dijo nada? —Continuó con su cháchara Ronald. Hermione, hastiada, le contestó, "segura", sólo para complacerlo. Maldición que algunas veces la terquedad de Ron era prácticamente insoportable. Harry simplemente se había resignado a escucharles cómo discutían, sin ganas de interrumpir y ya sabiendo de antemano que tendría que elegir un lado o el otro, y no quería hacer eso.

Vaya que Voldemort y Hermione eran más cercanos de lo que él había pensado en un principio. Nadie se había dado cuenta además de ellos, pero esos dos habían estado bastante íntimos, como decía Ronald. Harry hasta juraba que en un momento él había hecho rozar sus manos, ¿sería eso así?

Seguramente en el futuro, si eso seguía, se esparcirían rumores sobre algún supuesto romance entre profesor y alumno. Se aseguraría de que del lado de Gryffindor no se dijera nada de eso, pero no podía asegurarse con las demás casas de Hogwarts.

—Vamos, ya van a entrar Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de segundo, será mejor que se vayan.

—Está bien señorita mandoncita, ya nos vamos… —como siempre Ron, brindándole muestras de apoyo al estilo Weasley.

—Suerte Hermione.

Harry se colocó centímetros frente a ella y la miró fijamente. Hermione se ruborizó levemente por la poca distancia entre ellos, él la besó en la mejilla mirándola en todo el trayecto.

— ¿Nos vemos hoy después de clases? —Preguntó.

—Aha, sí…

Hermione seguía algo conmocionada por la última acción por parte de Harry, por lo que no pudo formular bien la respuesta. Fue sólo hasta que su amigo se fue, que Hermione recordó que se tenía que juntar también con Riddle. Oh no, eso no podía estar pasándole, no a ella…

Pronto sonó la campana e inmediatamente Hermione abrió las puertas, aún pensando en lo sucedido. Volvió a su escritorio y saludó escuetamente a sus alumnos, entregando los trabajos correspondientes y comentando que habían salido bastante bien. ¿De qué casas eran? Ah, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, qué despistada.

Les entregó un trabajo para hacer en clase y se sentó en su silla, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio y sosteniéndose la cara con las manos. Voldemort o Harry… Voldemort o Harry…

¿Voldemort o Harry Potter?

Ahora... era lo mismo decir...

¿Tom Riddle o Harry Potter?

Vaya mierda que era su vida, ¿cómo es que se podía confundir con algo tan simple como elegir entre Voldemort y Harry? El pasado, presente y futuro de Tom Riddle siempre sería Vodemort, así que entonces elegiría a Harry, era obvia la respuesta. Pero, ¿era correcto dejar así de plantado a Tom, cuando tenían asuntos pendientes del Sello que resolver? Además, ella era la que había aceptado el juntarse.

Suspiró mientras comenzaba a corregir trabajos pendientes de otros años.

Le quedaba todo un día para decidirse, así que tenía tiempo... Aunque no podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

.

—Albus, ¿qué haces por aquí? —Le preguntó Hermione al susodicho que acababa de entrar a su salón de clases. Él sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella, diciéndole que tenían unos asuntos por tratar.

—Si no es mucho problema, debes estar al finalizar tus clases en mi despacho —él estaba realmente tenso. A Hermione eso le preocupó.

— ¿Es grave, señor? —Preguntó ella con bastante tacto. El otro día ya habían terminado de hablar todo lo que era necesario, y ahora no veía el motivo de su llamada.

—No es grave, y tampoco es urgente. Si tú quieres, mañana puedes venir…

Sonaba a mentira.

—No no no, Albus, hoy después de clases está perfecto—él no comprendió el porqué de la respuesta pero se dijo que luego se enteraría. Hermione, por su parte, estaba realmente aliviada de poder salvarse de Riddle y Harry, y con las más importantes y justas razones del profesor Dumbledore.

Merlín había escuchado sus plegarias, recordó.

—Entonces te veré hoy en la tarde, Hermione —se despidió de manera informal él, dejando entrever su seriedad. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Cuando la puerta de su salón fue cerrada, Hermione se tiró abatida en su silla. Se había estado rompiendo la cabeza todo el día sobre si era mejor ir con Riddle o Harry y una vez que se decidía llegaba Dumbledore a ¿salvarla? Aquél ya la había ayudado en muchas.

Dirigió la mirada a su estómago cuando lo escuchó rugir hambriento. Con mucho pesar se dirigió solitaria hacia el Gran Comedor, en donde pronto se encontró con Madame Atenya sentada a su lado, ambas comiendo unos bistec (el de Hermione bien jugoso y el de Atenya más cocido). Ambas disfrutaron de una charla amena y bastante entretenida sobre los primeros días del colegio, cómo la había pasado Hermione esa semana y sobre las investigaciones que estaba realizando Atenya con pocos de sus alumnos más competentes.

Al quedar diez minutos para su próxima clase, Hermione decidió que era mejor despedirse. Saludó a Atenya y a Dumbledore, que eran los que estaban más cerca de ella. Pudo divisar que el asiento de la profesora de Encantamientos estaba vacío y se preguntó el porqué, ya que esa señora nunca faltaba. Restándole importancia al asunto, se dijo que era mejor apresurarse.

Se retiró por la puerta de los profesores, que la llevó a un pasillo paralelo al Gran Comedor. Agradeció no encontrarse a nadie de camino a su clase pues no tenía ganas ni paciencia para inconvenientes. El resto del día lo pasó bastante bien, ya que los de primero y segundo eran bastante tranquilos independientemente de a qué casa pertenecieran. Les había entregado sus trabajos que en general habían sido buenos.

Se despidió de su última clase del día, Gryffindor y Slytherin de segundo. Recogió todos sus papeles, el cálamo y la tinta y los guardó en su mochila. Al meterlos ahí divisó uno de los libros que había sacado de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca el día anterior, Runas Antiguas y ritos arcaicos. Los temas que se trataban en ese libro se consideraban como Magia Oscura así que debía tener mucho cuidado, durante el resto del día no soltaría su mochila.

Suspiró al pensar que Riddle y Harry estarían esperando su llegada, ambos en lugares distintos. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió apresurada al despacho del profesor de Transformaciones, que justamente se encontraba en una torre no muy lejos de allí. Tardó unos pocos minutos en llegar, entre los cuales se entretuvo pensando el motivo por el cual Dumbledore la había citado.

Y no lo encontraba.

Tocó tres veces la puerta, alertando de su presencia. Escuchó segundos después la voz apresurada de Dumbledore, indicándole que pasara. Ella así lo hizo; se adentró en la habitación y tragó grueso al sentir el pesado y tenso ambiente. Se percató de que delante del escritorio del profesor de Transformaciones y sentado, había un hombre bastante peculiar. Hermione frunció levemente el ceño al pensar que lo había visto en algún lugar: él estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y en una posición bastante altiva que daba a entender que controlaba toda la situación allí. Esos pensamientos le hicieron volver su mirada a Dumbledore.

—Toma asiento, Hermione

Lentamente se acercó al escritorio, algo reticente y cohibida por la presencia del hombre. Se sentó a su lado ignorándolo por completo. Podía parecer descortés, pero aquél hombre le daba mala espina, y a Albus también.

Tras unos segundos muy, muy tensos, Dumbledore pasó la vista de uno a otro y procedió a hablar, deteniéndose en los ojos miel de Hermione.

—Hermione, él es Aitor Elkins y te ayudará con tus clases.

—No necesito ayuda con mis clases, Dumbledore —reprochó cortante, fulminándolo con la mirada y no atreviéndose a dirigirse hacia el hombre a su lado. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió tanto que se disculpó al instante con su antiguo profesor. ¿Sería a causa del Sello que ella había dicho tal cosa y de tan mala manera? Sí, había estado muy alterada todo ese día...

En ese momento sentía enojo. Furia. No podía dejar de tintinear sus dedos en el apoyabrazos.

—Discúlpame de nuevo, Albus, últimamente no me encuentro bien...

—Me pregunto el porqué de tu malestar... Hermione.

El hombre a su lado le dirigió una helada mirada que la hizo callar en un segundo. Hermione giró su cabeza hacia él y tragó su miedo al distinguir unas pupilas que le recordaron a alguien de su pasado. Rojas como la sangre y dilatadas como alguien inmortal, él la observaba detenidamente y con una sonrisa. La examinaba, su rostro y todas sus facciones, parecía saber todo lo que pensaba y sentía.

Esos orbes no podían ser más parecidos a los de Lord Voldemort. Simplemente, no podían.

.

Bueno, yo sé que ustedes saben que yo sé que quieren cagarme a palos xD pero todo bieeen, amor y paaz.

;)

VEO si puedo publicar otro cap el domingo. Ustedes chequen sólo los domingos, hoy porque es una excepción (es lunes) y no quería esperar una semana para publicar un mísero cap, pero bue, cosas de la vida.


	8. Almas Gemelas

Abatida por la repentina desaparición de sus mejores amigos, Hermione decide viajar al pasado para destruir de una vez por todas a Voldemort. Planea asesinarlo en su niñez, pero sus planes cambian enormemente cuando crea un giratiempo y éste sólo puede retroceder cincuenta y cuatro años.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Poderoso, altivo e inmortal**

**Capítulo VIII- Almas Gemelas**

* * *

Sus pasos más apresurados de lo normal no paraban de escucharse en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Hermione se recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, haciendo un mísero intento por controlar su agitada respiración. Giró hacia la derecha evitando mirar a unos alumnos de segundo que se cruzaron en su camino, los pobrecillos la miraron espantados.

Se reprendió mentalmente por la actitud que estaba tomando. Luego de la implantación del Sello ella había tenido cambios de humor tan repentinos que lograban alarmarla. Había investigado en la biblioteca pero su búsqueda no había dado muchos frutos. Aún le quedaba mucho por descubrir en la Sección Prohibida así que no podía perder las esperanzas.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al pensar en lo sucedido aquella tarde. Recordó esos ojos rojos y sintió el miedo calándole hasta los huesos. Toda esa situación era tan extraña… no podía dejar de pensar en el Voldemort de su pasado -o futuro. Esperaba no encontrar muchas similitudes entre la persona que se hacía llamar Aitor Elkins y el futuro Señor Tenebroso, aunque eso no la haría sentir más tranquila.

Maldijo en voz alta cuando Peeves salió de una de las paredes para flotar frente a ella.

— ¡Peeves! ¡No tienes que aparecerte así!

El enano iba vestido como recordaba, simulando ser algún estilo de bufón demoníaco. Él se rió tan alto como pudo, sosteniéndose la barriga. Hermione sólo intentó controlarse para no andar de bocazas. Al ver que el Poltergeist no se iba decidió preguntar:

— ¿Necesitas algo, Peeves? Estoy un poco apurada.

—Jujujujuju… ¡jajajaja!

El enano flotó hacia ella rodeándola cual presa, Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Su sonrisa era cualquier cosa exceptuando cautivadora: Hermione no se quiso preguntar qué cosas tramaba aquel ser.

—Peeves… vamos, ya, ¡vete!

El Poltergeist no la dejaba avanzar más de dos pasos a la vez: seguía riéndose maquiavélicamente y ella vaya que no estaba de ánimos para soportar algo así. Él comenzó a tararear, Hermione lo miró escéptica.

—O Fortuna, velut Luna…

Peeves rió nuevamente de manera tétrica y se fue tan rápido como había llegado, atravesando una de las paredes. Hermione se extrañó de que aquél no le hubiera hecho alguna de sus bromas, ¿o esas palabras podían considerarse como una?

Recomponiéndose casi corrió a sus aposentos. ¡Por Merlín, nadie podía dejarla en paz!

Ese pensamiento tomó forma cuando vio que Harry estaba parado al costado de su puerta. Su enojo se disipó bastante al recordar que prácticamente lo había dejado plantado.

—Harry…

Se acercó a él quien todavía no se dignaba a mirarla, sus brazos cruzados actuaban como escudo. Hermione chasqueó la lengua mirando hacia sus dos costados, corroborando que paseando por los pasillos no había ningún ente (recordó a Peeves con fastidio, pero algo curiosa por sus palabras).

—Antes de que digas algo Harry, si es que vas a decir algo —comprobó que él seguía apoyado en la pared y con la cara ladeada, no era muy común en él ser tan esquivo. Hermione suspiró y prácticamente tiró de él para entrar a sus aposentos, lo dejó sentarse a su lado y lo miró seriamente, esta vez él si le correspondió la mirada algo curioso, incitándola a seguir con su relato.

—Creo que Voldemort está aquí.

Harry la miró como si estuviera demente.

—Eso es porque Voldemort sí está aquí, Herms, es Tom Riddle —le aclaró como si ella hubiera perdido los estribos. Hermione negó varias veces, impacientándose.

—No estoy hablando de él, sino de _nuestro_ Voldemort.

— ¿_Nuestro_?

—El de nuestra época, tonto —procedió a aclarar. Hermione casi estallaba de la risa, pero esa no era la situación adecuada para hacerlo. Retomando su seriedad, ella siguió—. No quería creerlo en un principio, pero esos ojos… son iguales a los de _él_. Me helaban la sangre. Pero no podemos hacer nada, Harry, él…

— ¿Él…? —La incitó a seguir preocupándose por el estado de Hermione. Ella se mordía el labio y miraba hacia la mesita ratona que tenían frente a ellos. Confiaba en el juicio de Hermione, pero le parecía completamente irreal que Voldemort, el Señor Tenebroso de su época, estuviera en el año 1944. ¿Por qué y para qué? ¿Qué era lo que tramaba?

—Él va a ser el profesor de Encantamientos —evitó nombrar la parte en la que Aitor Elkins la 'ayudaría' a organizar sus clases. Era algo así como un supervisor, ¿por qué Dumbledore había accedido a eso cuando él había estado encantado con todas las decisiones que ella había tomado respecto a su materia? Frunció el ceño aún dudando de porqué Albus había accedido a la presencia de Aitor Elkins en el colegio. ¿Acaso… lo había amenazado de algún modo?

Un escalofrío la recorrió de tan sólo pensarlo. El silencio entre los dos se volvió algo tenso y Hermione se preguntó qué era lo que estaría pensando Harry. Él como había esperado no estaba contento con la noticia, y ella estaba tan perdida con la situación que no sabía cómo afrontarla.

El hecho de que tenían dos Voldemort lo complicaba más. Uno tenía su misma edad pero el otro…

— ¿Qué edad parece tener?

Hermione le contestó que él rondaba entre los veinticinco y treinta, no podía venir de un futuro muy lejano, pero esos ojos rojos eran los del Voldemort de _su_ época... A menos que claro él estuviera viajando en el tiempo de aquí a allá. Eso también le provocó un escalofrío, Harry estaba igual de pálido que ella.

Suspirando pasó casualmente su vista por un reloj que estaba en la pared, vaya que se había hecho tarde. Miró a su amigo que aún estaba recomponiéndose de la noticia, él había llevado su mano hacia su cicatriz y en ese mismo momento tenía la vista perdida en la mesita ratona. Inspiró y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá, su mirada ahora clavada en el techo.

—Ya es hora de ir a cenar, sería mejor ir yendo… —Tanteó Hermione.

Harry asintió y salieron pronto de los aposentos de Hermione para pronto dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor, sólo faltaban pocos minutos para que la cena comenzara. No quería admitirlo pero Hermione tenía mucha, mucha hambre. Casi que le rugía el estómago, daba gracias que eso no hubiera sucedido.

—Crees…

Harry no paró en seco pero Hermione dudó que lo hiciera, sin embargo siguieron caminando tranquilamente. Él se aclaró la garganta dispuesto a seguir su oración.

— ¿Hermione crees que él te conoce?

Soltó de pronto. Ella lo miró de reojo, cerró los ojos y suspiró. 'No lo sé', fue lo único que contestó. Aitor Elkins, en el caso de ser Lord Voldemort, podría conocerla. Era extraño explicarlo, pero si él era el Voldemort del futuro de ese _ahora_ que estaban viviendo, o sea en el que Ron, Harry y ella habían intervenido, la conocería.

Pero desde su postura, Hermione sintió que él sabía todo de ella. Y refiriéndose a todo, era _todo_. Oh sí, todo.

Antes de que sus pensamientos estuvieran más mezclados, Hermione le dijo a Harry que se adelantara. Sería demasiado sospechoso si los dos entraban juntos, además de que esos últimos días habían estado más apegados de lo normal, junto con Ron. Pronto vio que su amigo se había perdido más adelante, ella sólo suspiró cansinamente mientras se revolvía el cabello, intentando no perder los estribos. ¡Jamás iba a viajar de nuevo en el tiempo, jamás!

La volvía loca, ¡loca!

Refunfuñando un par de cosas ininteligibles, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dispuso a caminar lento, muy lento. Se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y se dispuso a ir hacia las cocinas, la verdad es que no quería entrar al Gran Comedor ni por asomo, no quería ver de nuevo a aquel hombre, gracias a Merlín los que se sentaban a su lado eran Dumbledore y Atenya...

Suspiró y le hizo cosquillas a la pera del cuadro. No quería que los elfos le llevaran la comida hasta sus aposentos, simplemente no iba con ella hacer eso…

Entró rápidamente al lugar y la luz que había allí la cegó por momentos. Pronto se acostumbró y dejó de taparse con su brazo.

— ¡Disculpe, señorita! —Un elfo pasó correteando a su costado con una gran olla, no alcanzó a ver qué había dentro ya que pronto mediante magia fue colocada encima de unas hornallas gigantes. Hermione sonrió al ver el empeño que ponían los elfos en su trabajo. Se sumió dentro de la cocina y encontró a la elfina que parecía ser la jefa. Ella le prestó toda la atención.

—Hum… yo me preguntaba si ustedes podrían darme de comer aquí…

Casi se muerde la lengua de lo tan fome y tímida que le salió la oración. La elfina, con sus largas orejas y nariz muy puntiaguda, la miró de arriba abajo. Pudo distinguir que esa no era la túnica que usaban los alumnos del colegio, así que supuso que era una profesora.

— ¡Merryp! —Soltó de pronto la elfina, Hermione casi pega un salto del susto. Miró que le hablaba a una elfina un poco chiquitita y con ojos casi llorosos por ser llamada, se acercó tímidamente hacia ellas—. ¡Prepárale un manjar igual al del señor…!

La elfina jefe se rascó la cabeza en confusión, haciendo que su gorro casi se cayera al piso. Desenfocó la mirada intentando recordar el nombre de aquel hombre. Igual o más tímida que antes, Merryp se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Igual que al señor Elkins, señora?

— ¡Ah, sí, sí, igual al del señor Elkins! Muy bien Merryp, se ve que…

Hermione ya no escuchó lo que las dos elfinas decían, pues se puso a buscar con el ceño fruncido a aquél. Todas las estanterías con las ollas, las cocinas y los elfos correteando de aquí para allá, no la dejaban localizar al Lord.

—…la mesa, en donde también se encuentra el señor Elkins…

Metida en sus pensamientos, Hermione siguió a la elfina hasta una mesa bastante larga, pero que en comparación de la cocina no ocupaba mucho lugar. En la cabecera se encontraba Aitor, que había dejado sus cubiertos de lado para darle la bienvenida al 'banquete'. Él le pidió que se sentara a su derecha, ella accedió reticente. Ya sentada a su lado, lo miró directo a los ojos y divisó que no tenía ni una pizca de tonalidad roja en sus pupilas.

— ¿Admirando el paisaje, hermosa?

Hermione quedó anonadada. Tom Riddle le había dicho eso ese mismo día… no podía ser.

Desvió su mirada de él y enfocó su vista en algún otro punto fijo de la cocina, lo escuchó reír levemente… hasta tenían la misma risa. Pero no la misma voz.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione? ¿Será por mí que no estás cenando en el Gran Comedor?

Ella no cabía en la sorpresa que tenía. Además de atrevido sus oraciones poseían doble sentido, chasqueó la lengua y lo miró de reojo, comprobando que sus ojos seguían igual de negros que siempre. ¿Dónde estaba el rojo?

—Mañana mismo comenzaremos en mi despacho la revisión de tu programa…

—No te tomes tanta confianza, Elkins —_si es que así te llamas_, no se atrevió a decir—. Haremos las cosas cuando y donde yo quiera.

Hermione desvió la mirada nuevamente y se torturó al escucharse a sí misma. Claramente si alguien más la oyera decir eso, parecería una propuesta. Le pareció que Elkins iba a decir algo pero gracias a Merlín (otra vez ese anciano muerto la salvaba), Merryp interrumpió dejándole un plato de comida frente a ella.

—Roast Beef con Pudín de Yorkshire, ¿Qué desea de beber?

—Dame un bien fuerte… —chasqueó la lengua —, jugo de calabaza, por favor.

Se suponía que ella ahí se tenía que tomar todas las copas que hubiese de Whiskey de Fuego, pero no en presencia de _él_.

Pronto Merryp trajo una copa para ella y le sirvió jugo de calabaza, llevándose consigo la jarra. Hermione comenzó a ingerir los alimentos lo más rápido posible, quería irse de allí en ese preciso momento. Lo miró de reojo nuevamente y vio que él también la miraba, ella apartó la vista. Chasqueó la lengua nuevamente y con molestia y se bebió todo el jugo de calabaza de su copa, apoyándola de vuelta en la mesa con no mucho tacto.

Hermione casi se atraganta, pero lo hizo al sentir unas palmaditas en su espalda alta.

—Vamos Hermione, ambos sabemos que te hubiera gustado un buen Whiskey de Fuego pero eso no compensa que ingieras tanto jugo de calabaza hasta el punto de atragantarte.

Ella quiso replicarle, decirle que no la tocara, pero antes tenía que aliviar el escozor que sentía en la garganta. Se alegró al ver que Merryp le había llenado nuevamente su copa.

—No me toques —exclamó por fin cuando tuvo su garganta bien, golpeando su mano para alejarla de ella. Él frunció levemente el ceño pero sonrió satisfecho con su reacción.

—Una vez conocí a una mujer idéntica a ti —él apoyó sus codos en la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza con una de sus manos, esta vez Hermione pudo ver que sus ojos se habían tornado… diferentes, pero la tonalidad roja seguía sin aparecer.

—Tan vivaz, fuerte e inteligente… era única.

Hermione tragó grueso intentando que sus ojos no se tornaran llorosos. Él lo decía en serio, y lo peor era que la persona de la que hablaba probablemente estaba muerta. Se preguntó, ¿quién podía afectar así el corazón de Lord Voldemort?

— Tú… eres ella.

Hermione aún perdida en sus ojos, sintió recorrerle un escalofrío. Era como si contestara a su pregunta, pero eso era prácticamente imposible, ¿verdad? Se daría cuenta si él usaba Legeremancia…

Aitor acercó poco a poco su mano a un mechón de cabello de ella, escondiéndolo detrás de su oreja. Su mano pasó a su mejilla, él la miró casi dulcemente.

Estaba claro que él era Lord Voldemort, pero entonces… ¿el Tom Riddle de ahora se enamoraría de ella? ¿O ya estaba? ¡El Señor Tenebroso no podía amar, él no podía…!

Una fuerte voz los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Los ojos de Tom volvieron a demostrarse como fríos hielos, pronto se dirigieron hacia la persona que los había interrumpido. Él había pasado una de sus manos al hombro de ella, Hermione ni se dio cuenta de su tacto. En la base de la otra cabecera de la mesa estaba parado el verdadero Tom Riddle. Hermione tragó grueso al escuchar sus renuentes palabras.

—Granger, hablemos.

Y él parecía tener _tantas_ ganas de hablar, claro. Fulminaba con la mirada a Aitor, el hombre que se había dispuesto a tocar a Hermione, su chica. Su Bruja.

Él sujetaba firmemente la silla que había delante de él, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño en dirección a aquél. Ese día no había sido uno de los mejores, y esta situación vaya que lo hacía estresarse. ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué sujetaba el hombro de su Hermione? Además, él le había acomodado un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, ¡y hasta se había atrevido a tocar su mejilla!

Las iba a pagar caro.

Hermione lo miró y se encontró con sus ojos. En ese momento prefería ir con Tom Riddle, antes que estar con Aitor Elkins (¡si es que así se llamaba!).

Se levantó de su silla haciendo que la mano de él que posaba en su hombro cayera. Ni se había dado cuenta de su toque, carraspeó levemente. Merryp había aparecido al lado de ella para preguntarle si iba a seguir cenando, a lo que ella había contestado que no, pero le agradeció los servicios, todo bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombres.

Merryp se había mostrado sorprendida por la gratitud que había demostrado consigo, sus ojitos casi amenazaban con ponerse a llorar.

— ¡Vuelva pronto, mi señorita Hermione!

Ella asintió a la elfina con una pequeña sonrisa falsa y se dirigió pronto hacia la salida, sin siquiera saludar al profesor que la había acompañado todo el rato. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que él le había dicho.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, él, y un futuro juntos. ¿Es que acaso eso había pasado, o estaba a punto de pasar?

Miró a Tom, quien luego de cerrar las puertas de las cocinas le había tomado por la muñeca. Ella sólo se dejó guiar como un títere, todos sus pensamientos en Aitor Elkins y sus palabras.

_Tú… eres ella. _

Miró nuevamente a Tom, preguntándose si él de verdad estaba interesado hacia ella, obviando todo lo del Sello de Unión y la atracción que conllevaba este.

Él… ¿terminaría enamorándose de ella, como lo demostraba este Voldemort del futuro?

—Hermione… —paró su andar, plantándose frente a ella pero sin soltar su muñeca. De hecho, agarró su otra mano con bastante fuerza. Hermione compuso una mueca de dolor, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Él no pudo evitar besarla unos segundos, todas sus acciones lo volvían loco. Hasta ese gesto diminuto de morderse el labio no podía ser evitado por su mirada lujuriosa.

—No quiero que te fijes en ningún hombre además de mí.

Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se había preguntado antes. ¿Entonces él sí estaba enamorado de ella?

Su cuerpo sin embargo, actuó por sí solo.

—Tú no eres nadie para venir a decirme qué hacer o…

—Soy —comenzó Riddle empujándola contra la pared y tomando su rostro entre sus manos—, la persona que te hizo, te hace y te hará sentir sensaciones que ni siquiera sabías que existían —Hermione lo miró anonadada pero con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose a qué iba con esa conversación. Dentro de ella no quería reconocer que todo lo que él decía era verdad.

—Más allá del placer terrenal, Hermione —gruñó él, sorprendiéndola por haber utilizado su nombre—, yo soy el único que puede satisfacerte. Y lo sabes.

—Eso último —empezó Hermione intentado a esas alturas no perder la compostura—. Es mentira.

Él se acercó más a ella, haciendo rozar sus mejillas. Le susurró al oído con voz ronca:

—Sin embargo, no me has rebatido todo lo que dije antes.

Hermione gruñó, apartándose de su tacto pero a la vez queriendo tener más contacto. En esas situaciones, si él la seguía tentando (y en medio de un pasillo), sólo se dejaría llevar.

Él comenzó con su mano hábil a investigar debajo de la blusa de Hermione, mientras que su otra se mantenía en su nuca ocupada de profundizar el fogoso beso en el que ambos estaban metidos. Y ahí un ejemplo de su placer terrenal, pensó Tom con una sonrisa de medio lado al finalizar el beso. Él apoyó su frente en la de ella y vio sus ojos, cubiertos de deseo y placer. Ambos sentimientos provocados por él, razonó orgulloso.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices? —Preguntó, pegando sus cuerpos y haciéndole sentir su poderosa erección en su estómago. Ella no pudo evitar un gemido cuando una de las manos de él se escurrió por debajo de su brasier. Como reacción inmediata llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, y él aprovechó esa oportunidad para abalanzarse a su cuello y besarlo cuantas veces pudo, además de dejar varias marcas para que entrometidos supieran que ella tenía dueño.

—AAh… ¿qué… decías? —Le preguntó ella antes de levantarle la cabeza para luego besarlo y acariciar lentamente su erección con una de sus piernas.

Tom comenzó a pensar que ahí la ropa sobraba. Y mucho.

Con un gruñido él levantó sus piernas a la altura de sus caderas, haciendo que la falda que ella llevaba se subiera toda. Él apretó más el agarre y los dos suspiraron al sentir sus intimidades rozarse a través de las prendas. Tom las quería arrancar en ese momento pero lastimosamente no era _posible_.

—Ahora que… no cuestionas esto que sientes —comenzó Tom con una media sonrisa, mirándola desde una distancia bastante prudente para comenzar otro beso.

— Hermione Granger, ¿querrás tú ser mi Alma Gemela?

Hermione sentía un calor abrasador en ese momento. Pese a eso y todos los nervios que la inundaban, se preguntó desde cuándo Tom Riddle decía ese tipo de cursiladas.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa afloró de sus labios.

—Tom Riddle… yo te digo que…

Él tragó grueso y ella intentó controlar su respiración para al menos no hablar entrecortadamente.

— ¡Sí!

Y próximo a eso, ella lo rodeó con ambos brazos por el cuello e intentó hacerlos no perder el equilibro. Lo notó sonreír entre el beso y ella se preguntó si él de verdad estaba feliz.

O al menos, algo similar a… eso. Él debía sentir algo, ¿verdad?

Después de todo, él no era una piedra, sino un humano con cara de piedra.

.

¡Al fin! Me pasé todo el día corrigiendo el cap, junto con el otro. Espero que les guste, la verdad es que en la parte en que se encuentra a Voldemort (como Aitor), me dejé llevar y bueno llegué a lo que ven ahora y la verdad estoy bastante orgullosa con el resultado.

¿Qué será lo que le dijo Peeves?

La verdad es que pronto llegará el momento del Lemon y espero llegar a sus expectativas, porque la verdad es que nunca he escrito uno de estos estándares y aquí en fanfiction hay muchos que sí. Bueno, cuando llegue el momento les diré (creo, jaja ;)

Algunos pensaron que este Voldemort se la iba a poner difícil a Herms y la verdad como ven ahora él avanzó las cosas xD ¿Sería eso lo que él planeaba? ;)

¡Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	9. Confusiones

Abatida por la repentina desaparición de sus mejores amigos, Hermione decide viajar al pasado para destruir de una vez por todas a Voldemort. Planea asesinarlo en su niñez, pero sus planes cambian enormemente cuando crea un giratiempo y éste sólo puede retroceder cincuenta y cuatro años.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

*Faje: es un encuentro íntimo, tremendo: besos de todo tipo y, sobre todo, "manos libres" para acariciarse por todos lados; de pies a cabeza; "ahí" y "allá" también... es un momento de mucha "calentura" sin llegar a completar el acto sexual, propiamente dicho. (Copiado textualmente de Yahoo respuestas). Sí, he agregado una palabra propia de los mexicanos, y yo soy argentina. Me alegro de haber extendido mi diccionario.

* * *

**Poderoso, altivo e inmortal**

**Capítulo IX- Confusiones**

* * *

—Ejem, Granger…

— ¿S-sí?

Él la presionó más contra la pared, sin dejar de recorrer aquel glorioso cuerpo con sus expertas manos. Provocar que los dulces gemidos de Hermione salieran despedidos de su boca se estaba volviendo bastante interesante…

Besando y dejando chupones en el cuello de _su_ mujer, él le habló.

—Tu… cuarto… ¿Dónde… está?

Poco a poco y bastante renuente a dejar lo que estaban haciendo, Hermione tomó su mano y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación de ella. Ninguno hablaba pero Tom podía escuchar de manera clara los latidos del corazón de _su_ Bruja, completamente desenfrenados. Sonrió de medio lado al ver sus manos entrelazadas: había sido bastante rápido el avance que había tenido con ella.

Miró de perfil a Hermione, se encontraba sonrojada de pies a cabeza y se mordía expectante el labio inferior. Preso de su impulso, él acercó sus rostros y la besó, mordiendo con lentitud y vehemencia aquella masa carnosa que antes ella misma se había mordisqueado. Otro gemido más y la haría suya ahí mismo, a esas alturas ya no le importaba nada.

Hermione se deshizo de las manos que Tom mantenía en su rostro y aumentó su la velocidad de su andar: no podía esperar más. Esos últimos días la tensión sexual entre Riddle y ella se podía cortar con un cuchillo y ahora sólo faltaban minutos para que por fin esa situación se acabara. Gruñó por lo bajo al sentir cómo la mano del pelinegro se colaba por debajo de su remera para luego tomarla por la cintura posesivamente, sin dejar de repartir caricias aquí y allá. Hermione se preguntó cuánta era la experiencia que Tom Riddle tenía en esos 'asuntos', y también se preguntó con quiénes había compartido esos momentos.

Miró de reojo al pelinegro y divisó que sus ropas estaban tan desacomodadas como seguramente lo estarían las suyas. Sonrió y pensó que le encantaba ver esa fachada de Riddle: salvaje y desenfrenado.

Sólo por ella. Sonrió de medio lado.

Pronto llegaron a la esquina en la que tendría que doblar para llegar a sus aposentos, inconscientemente Hermione le apretó la mano haciendo que él la mirara, ella se recogió un mechón de cabello y le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó bruscamente, parando en seco y haciendo que él también se detuviera.

Tom la observó curioso y llevó su mano al mechón que ella antes se había recogido, volviéndoselo a colocar detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Repitió ella, intentando no volver a besar aquellos labios que la llamaban a gritos. Hermione, tras unos segundos, pasó su vista a los ojos ónix de él y se preguntó desde cuándo eran tan hermosos.

—Eres… —comenzó Tom al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. Ella frunció levemente el ceño, curiosa por saber qué le quería decir.

—Eres tan hermosa,Granger…

Y dichas estas palabras, él tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y le besó la frente con dulzura. Ella sólo se quedó plantada en el lugar sin poder reaccionar, él… ¿esa era su manera de demostrarle su amor?

Al separarse de ella, Tom la miró directo a los ojos y sólo un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza.

_Quiero que estés conmigo… siempre._

Hermione lo observó con una leve sonrisa, investigando aquellos ojos que por unos pocos momentos habían cambiando y habían demostrado que él sentía algo por ella. Eso era una buena señal.

Hermione lo abrazó y luego de darle un diminuto beso en la mejilla, prosiguió su camino. _Merlín, así nunca llegaremos_, pensó divertida y algo excitada.

Pero toda la diversión se fue en un segundo al ver que sus dos amigos estaban plantados frente a la puerta de su despacho, y mantenían la vista fija en la puerta. Jadeó y ellos la escucharon.

_No, no, no…_

Pateó y empujó a Riddle, haciéndolo retroceder y blasfemar. Hermione ni siquiera pudo darle un último vistazo, ya que de ser así se vería descubierta.

— ¡Hermione! —Ron se encontraba rojo como un tomate. Antes de que se atrevieran a acercarse a ella y así ver a Tom, Hermione se apresuró a alcanzarlos e introducirlos en sus aposentos.

_Lo siento Riddle, al parecer hoy no habrá sesión…_

Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido, muy fruncido. De estar en un momento de ensoñación y faje*, había llegado a _eso_. Harry y Ron tomaron asiento en sus sillones, ambos levemente frustrados, uno lo demostraba más que el otro. Ron se mantenía cruzado de brazos y la fulminaba con la mirada, recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

Hermione sintió que iba a desfallecer si ellos se daban cuenta de su estado. A duras penas y disimulando todas sus acciones, sólo había conseguido que su túnica no estuviera tan arrugada. Su pelo, bueno, no era sorpresa encontrarlo enmarañado…

Tan sólo quizás, ellos no se darían cuenta que todo ese rato ella había estado intimando con Voldemort. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que ellos dijeran algo.

—Pensamos que te había secuestrado Riddle —comenzó Ron, haciendo que Hermione casi dejara de respirar. ¿Acaso ellos… dudaban?

— ¿Y por qué pensabas eso, Ronald? —Cuestionó ella en un intento de aclarar las dudas de su mente. Tragó grueso esperando no ser demasiado obvia, después de todo ella sabía con creces que la actuación no era su fuerte. Aunque como Ron era _tan_ tonto, probablemente no se daba cuenta de su nerviosismo.

En un instante pasó su vista a Harry, que la ignoraba completamente. Él sólo miraba la pared y como ella, mantenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Ron se aclaró su garganta.

—Pensaba eso porque el presumido de Riddle hoy no fue a cenar. Y tampoco tú, Hermione, ¿dónde estabas?

Ella no lo consideró descarado sólo porque él era su amigo y sí, porque de cierta manera tenía un poco de derecho a cuestionarla. Pero sólo un poco. Volvió su vista a Harry y al ver que ahora él sí le prestaba atención, habló.

—Fui a las cocinas —siguió mirando a Harry, quizá él sí se había sentido bastante preocupado. Después de todo, ella le había dicho claramente que sí iba a ir al Gran Comedor. Repentinamente sintió un poco de pena.

Su respuesta fue escueta y al parecer eso a Ron no le bastó. Él se paró y la enfrentó, plantándose frente a ella y brindándole una mirada desafiante.

Hermione sintió fuera de lugar y descarado aquello que él le dijo.

—Últimamente te estás juntando mucho con Riddle, ¿eh? Se te está pegando su _fantástico_ sentido del humor.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se dispuso a rebatirlo, pero él se acercó a la puerta y sólo pronunció unas palabras que lograron quebrarla.

—Nunca pensé que te pasarías a su lado. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Hermione.

Los ojos de Ron denotaban tristeza y eso fue lo que hizo que su amiga de verdad escuchara sus palabras. Inmediatamente quiso ir a buscarlo, pero cuando se acercó, él le cerró la puerta en la car. Supo que no sería tan fácil acercarse a él como había creído en un principio. Con la cabeza gacha y rememorando todas las palabras de Ron en su cabeza, chocó con Harry, quien sorpresivamente sólo la acunó entre sus brazos.

Intentando contener sus emociones, Hermione pensó en las palabras de Ron y si así pensaban sus dos amigos de ella. Miró a Harry preguntándose qué era lo que él pensaba.

Una pequeña lágrima afloró de sus ojos y Hermione supo que no podía ignorar la opinión de sus dos amigos. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Harry, pensando en que no podría ocultarle la verdad respecto a la relación que ahora y desde hacía una hora mantenía con Tom Riddle.

Él era el futuro Lord Voldemort. Pero sin importar eso, Harry y Ron eran sus amigos más fieles, los cuales había tenido desde la edad de once años y con los que había compartido los mejores momentos de su vida.

No. No podía ocultarles la verdad, eso ya sería pasar la línea.

Quiso hablar pero de pronto su garganta se tornó más seca que un desierto. Las lágrimas que poco a poco caían de sus ojos para luego rodar por sus mejillas no la ayudaban a modular correctamente.

—Ha-Harry… tengo que de-decirte… algo.

Sólo tenía que decirlo. Tom Riddle es mi novio. Me gusta Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle gusta de mí… pero no era tan fácil. ¡Vamos, dónde se encontraba su cabeza en estos momentos, en los que no podía decir ni mu!

—Ya lo sé, Hermione, ya lo sé…

Él la seguía manteniendo en sus brazos y ella se dejaba sostener cual niña indefensa. Nunca pensó que las palabras de Ron algún día la herirían, y tampoco pensó en que Harry sería aquél que la cuidaría y apoyaría en esos momentos. Levantó los ojos y allí se encontró con la verde mirada de él. Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió.

Y… ¿cómo explicarle al Niño que Vivió, que ahora ella era la novia de Lord Voldemort, la persona que le había arruinado la vida?

Hermione frunció levemente el ceño, con la vista aún algo nublada por las recientes lágrimas derramadas. _Ya lo sé, Hermione, ya lo sé..._ ¿Él lo sabía? ¿Cómo era que sabía lo que le quería decir?

— ¿Ya lo… sabes, Harry?

Él no podía saberlo, probablemente se estaba confundiendo… Pero lo que le dijo era impensable.

—Sé que me amas, Hermione, y me has estado evitando porque estabas preocupada por Ron...

_No._ No. Él estaba confundido, muy confundido.

Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella. ¡Maldición, no! ¿Qué lo había llevado a pensar así? ¡Ella no había hecho nada!

—...pero gradualmente tendremos que superarlo…

Harry tomó su cara entre sus manos y besó el recorrido que habían hecho sus lágrimas. Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente: quería apartarlo de ella y decirle que no, que estaba mal lo que él pensaba. Pero su cuerpo no respondía a su cerebro. Se engañaba pensando que el que la estaba besando realmente era Tom. _No. _

—...y en algún momento hay que decirle a Ron…

— ¿Decirle a Ron qué? —Se atrevió a preguntar Hermione, ahora sí haciendo distancia entre ellos. Vio que Harry le dedicó una sonrisa que sólo hizo que se sintiera más incómoda.

_Le gustaban más las sonrisas de Riddle._

—Decirle que somos novios, Hermione.

Tras eso, él le recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y se acercó lentamente a ella, dispuesto a besarla. Hermione tenía los ojos como platos y Harry supuso que ella estaba bastante sorprendida.

_Tom, por favor, ven…_

Cuando su cuerpo por fin pudo reaccionar, dio un paso atrás, pero él fue más rápido. Sus bocas pronto estuvieron unidas y Hermione no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

_Tom…_

.

_Maldición_, fue lo último que pensó Riddle al ver a Dumbledore acercarse a su posición. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta del cuarto de Hermione y maldijo al chico Potter que aún no salía de allí, ¡cómo se atrevía, el maldito...!

Con un suspiro de insatisfacción, miró nuevamente al profesor Dumbledore. Chasqueó la lengua y se alejó del lugar, rumbo hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin._ Hijos de puta, hoy no follo. _

Pero eso no era lo único que lamentaba. Quería tener más momentos con Granger y ese era uno perdido. Más allá del placer terrenal, como le había dicho antes a su Bruja, él la deseaba. Le sobraba la inteligencia y su fuerza era envidiable, podía sentirlo. Por debajo de su camisa se tocó el Sello de Unión: durante todo el rato en que se habían tocado, no había dejado de sentir un leve ardor en esa zona. _Y un poco más abajo_, pensó grato, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Recordó todas las caricias que ella también le había proporcionado a él: se preguntó con cuántos hombres ella había estado antes. Los torturaría uno a uno y lento, muy, muy lento. Nunca más volverían a tocarla.

Pronunció el santo y seña y se adentró en la Sala Común, haciendo caso omiso a todos sus lacayos que lo observaban entrar. Sólo iba a ir a su habitación (que injustamente compartía con otros), se iba a recostar e iba a pensar en Hermione.

Agarró un pantalón negro de su baúl, fue al baño y se vistió con él. Al salir, se sentó al borde de su cama y corrió el dosel verde y plateado hasta cerrarlo por completo.

_Ella... sus labios, su cuerpo... y oh, cómo sería hacerle el amor..._

Se congeló cuando ese pensamiento apareció en su cabeza. Él follaba, sí, y le encantaba. Pero... hacer el amor era una palabra que no estaba en su diccionario. Él no conocía la palabra amor, y por ende... ¡no podía hacerlo!

Tom tragó grueso, internándose entre las sábanas. Sus lacayos hablaban mucho sobre sus conquistas y de vez en cuando esas palabras salían de sus bocas. ¿Sería lo mismo follar que hacer el amor?

Entornando los ojos buscó las diferencias entre estas dos palabras.

_Follar significa llevar a cabo una relación sexual de consentimiento mutuo, donde dos personas buscan un placer carnal. Bien, hasta ahora. Entonces, hacer el amor significa... llevar a cabo una relación sexual con consentimiento mutuo, en donde dos personas buscan un placer carnal... y ¿espiritual? _

_Hacer el amor implica sentir amor y como el amor es un sentimiento que va ligado al espíritu, evoca al espíritu... y si evoca al espíritu..._

_¡Se obtiene una sensación mucho más placentera y gratificante!_

Tom sonrió con entusiasmo al pensar en su nuevo descubrimiento. Él sí quería que sus encuentros con Hermione fueran lo más placenteros y gratificantes posibles. _Y duraderos_, pensó. _  
_

Estaba decidido: no la follaría, ¡le haría el amor!

.

Gracias al apoyo, tanto en Fanfiction como en Potterfics!

Lity: obvio que voy a seguir con esta historia, aún le queda bastante ;) Para mí ellos sí son Almas Gemelas, y todo esto del Sello de Unión sólo avivó más los sentimientos que tenían. Obviamente que el Voldemort del pasado (o futuro, como quieran decirle), la trata diferente. Poco a poco iremos viendo el porqué. Gracias por tu comentario de apoyo y me alegro de que te guste la historia

Susan-black7: gracias por tus infaltables comentarios de apoyo y todavía faltan por ver y desvelar un montón de cosas más!

Mariibravo: jaja, esas primeras líneas me hicieron reír muchísimo. Me alegro de que te complazca! Obviamente nadie se lo esperaba, pero yo ya lo tenía todo planeadito... ;) Y las conclusiones, bueno, ya vendrán a su momento. Hey, hey, no te emociones tanto! El Lemon también ya vendrá en su momento.

Marta777: gracias! Procuraré seguir así :) Jeje, te diría lo que pasará pero no te puedo decir nada ;)

Nataliasm: hay, gracias! De verdad que tu comentario me hizo sonreír :) Actualizo los domingos y ahora tú lo sabes ;)

Sharlyn Ramos: gracias por tu comentario! He recibido muchos apoyos así que no dudes en que lo continuaré gustosa, el domingo que viene. Hasta entonces.

.

Puede que piensen que Tom está un poco OOC, pero yo creo que no. Él ve a Hermione como una persona hermosa, algo más allá de él. Yo considero válido que él le diga cosas "lindas" a Herms de vez en cuando, y más ahora que hubo momentos bastante hots ;)

_En este capítulo abusé de la itálica, jaja._

Me divertí tantísimo al escribir qué era lo que pensaba Tom de 'hacer el amor' y 'follar'. Review si también les gustó ;)

Tengo algo que quiero decirles y que me lo ha propuesto Susan-black7. ¿Qué les parece que yo actualice Volver al Comienzo y Poderoso, altivo e inmortal dos días diferentes? Necesito su opinión: para mí esto de actualizar el mismo día no supone ningún problema, pero quizás a ustedes les resulte más fácil la lectura… ustedes díganme si sí o si no, y si dicen que sí en el próximo capítulo les digo en qué días actualizo cada historia.


End file.
